Talking to the Moon
by iRockYourSocks
Summary: Modern AU. When Katara returns home from summer camp, her brother talks nonstop about a new kid on the soccer team, Zuko. Katara didn't mind Sokka talking about him until she realized he was the klutz who spilled Icee all over the front of her shirt! Attraction be damned, because Katara will never fall for that idiot! *hiatus/MEGA EDITING*
1. Goodbyes Are Never Sweet

_"You're like an Indian summer in the middle of a winter, like a hard candy with a surprise center."_  
_Thinking of You_ -Katy Perry

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

* * *

Katara leaned back against the door of her cabin, enjoying the feel of the Pennsylvania breeze. She hummed quietly, reveling in the tranquility. She never felt this peaceful at home, thanks to her lunkhead of a brother. Not to say she didn't miss him, because she did, but sometimes she needed a break from his shenanigans. Closing her eyes, she bathed in the mid afternoon heat. A few leaves rustled, letting her know that she was not alone. She opened her eyes, sparkling azure meeting rich chocolate.

"Hey, Katara," Jet greeted, smirking when he saw her blush.

Katara brushed her hair behind her ear. "Oh, hey Jet." Jet leaned over and tucked a stray curl that she missed behind her ear, causing the girl to blush.

"So," he started, "the big camp jamboree is tonight, and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me. The kids aren't going because they have field day tomorrow. It's just going to be us counselors." Jet grinned, hoping that she would say yes.

Katara looked up towards the sky, mock debating her answer. "Well, since I feel like every single counselor just has to go, I supposed I can drop by. With you," she coolly replied with a grin.

Jet smiled. "Cool. I'll swing by your cabin at sunset." He turned on his heel and walked away, throwing up a hand in passing. He grinned over his shoulder at Katara, who leaned back on her hands and gave him what she hoped was a sultry smirk. Tonight should be a fun night. She might even get her first kiss.

* * *

Katara paced around her cabin, anxious and nervous for Jet's arrival. She fidgeted with her shirt, wondering if it was a good idea to wear her unisex camp T shirt. Her cabin mate, Song, told her quietly that a tank top would have been sexier, but did Katara listen? She sure didn't. Katara had a niggling feeling that Suki would have said the same thing to the Alaska native. Katara inwardly groaned. There was no point in her changing now, but she felt the urge to adjust something on her. She pulled the elastic band out of her hair, letting her wild curls tumble down her shoulders and rest past her waist. She quickly fishtailed her hair and tied it off. She sighed. She was getting worked up over nothing. So lost in her thoughts, she nearly shrieked when Jet knocked on the door of her cabin. Katara was suddenly grateful that her cabin mate left for the jamboree a bit earlier. It was embarrassing how nervous she was.

"You look like you've just seen a ghost," Jet chuckled, leaning against the doorframe.

Katara, still clutching her chest from her fright, glared at him, narrowing her eyes. "I wouldn't have been so terrified if you knocked on the door like a normal person and not like a maniac!"

Jet put his hands up in surrender. "Whoa there, talk about feisty! I'm only kidding!"

Katara snorted, sauntering up to Jet. She quickly took in his appearance. His brown, shaggy hair was perfectly unkempt, giving him a rugged look, most appreciated in the Pennsylvania wilderness. He, too, wore his camp T shirt, only he rocked it like a sex god. He wore khaki cargo shorts and a classic black pair of Converse Allstars. In short, Jet looked good. Katara subconsciously ran her tongue across her bottom lip, a gesture that didn't go unnoticed by Jet. He gulped, his Adam's apple bobbing. It was Katara's turn to smirk. "Whatever. So, are we going or what?"

Jet smiled in response. "After you, milady," he gestured, bowing deeply while holding open her cabin door. Katara held her hand to her mouth, stifling a giggle but unable to prevent her blush. She quickly rolled her eyes at Jet's smug expression, knowing that he enjoyed the effect that he had on her. As she walked away, hips unconsciously swaying, she chanced a glance in Jet's direction, feeling victorious at the look of desire in his eyes. Yes, tonight should be interesting.

* * *

"So, what are you doing after camp ends?" Jet asked, his eyes flicking towards Katara. He liked the way that the setting sun brought out the natural highlights and lowlights in her hair. Of course he didn't verbalize that, not yet. He had to play it smooth.

Katara shrugged, ignoring his blatant ogling so her face wouldn't heat. "I don't know. I guess hang out with my brother and my best friend. Not much else to do where I live. What about you?"

Jet grinned. "I'd rather not think about the future right now. I'd much rather think about the pretty girl that I get to hang out with tonight," he declared with a grin, making Katara's heart race. She rolled her eyes at how cheesy it sounded. Jet chuckled, "Okay, okay! In all seriousness? I'm moving, again. I live with my cousin now, ya know? And he's only like, 23, so he still wants to travel the country. Kind of sucks for me, being uprooted all the time." Jet's face visibly darkened.

Sensing the mood of her evening taking a nosedive, Katara stopped walking and tugged on Jet's hand. He paused and turned around. Katara, biting her head in silent deliberation, threw her arms around his neck. Jet's hands instinctively wrapped around her petite waist, his hands running up and down her sides. "Don't talk like that. You say don't think about the future. I say don't worry about the past." She smiled, lightly pecking his cheek. Jet gave her a genuine smile in return.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Katara released him and began to walk to the clearing in view to partake in the festivities. Before she took two steps, Jet grabbed her hand, refusing to let go as they walked. "You're right." His fingers wove between her, lightly squeezing. Katara was glad for the trees blocking the limited sunlight, because she felt like her face was on fire. _So much for not blushing._

* * *

With the sun finally resting below the horizon and the campfire crackling, Katara felt at peace. This was how camp was supposed to feel, at least in the cliched movies. The kids that she and the other counselors were mentoring were all in their cabins, and she finally felt the serenity of having a night off. Of course, the handsome young man beside her on the log may have helped her relax a little.

"Uh, Katara? I think you killed your marshmallow."

Muttering a string of profanities under her breath, Katara frowned at the black mess that was once a marshmallow. She narrowed her eyes at Jet, who was silently shaking with laughter. "Oh, like you can do better," she challenged, waving her burnt marshmallow in the air.

"Actually, I think I could," Jet chortled, causing Katara's irritation to flare.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," Katara grumbled, flinging the destroyed marshmallow in the dirt. She caught Song's eye from across the campfire, who winked at her. Katara sighed, shaking her head but unable to hide her smile. Song was "Team Jet" before Katara even realized that she like the guy. Weird. Glancing at Jet, who was talking to another couple—Longshot and Smellerbee? Such random nicknames—very animatedly about one of the camp games from earlier that day, she felt that sge was ready. Feeling a sudden surge of confidence, Katara tugged at Jet's shirt, not very subtly jerking her head to a secluded area closer to the lake. Jet nodded, grabbing a few sparklers and some matches to take with them.

"What's up?"

Katara fiddled with the end of her braid, feeling awkward. She was in no way attempting to seduce Jet, but she did want him to kiss her. "The sky is beautiful tonight," she murmured quietly, looking at how the stars and the moon reflected off of the lake. It was a truly enchanting sight.

Jet looked out towards the lake, and took a step toward Katara. "Yeah, but I think that I see something much, much better." He cupped Katara's cheek, who in turn leaned into his hand and kissed his thumb. Jet shivered involuntarily.

"I don't know about you," Katara started, "but I feel like the whole 'I met a guy at camp for a summer fling' is so cliche."

Jet shrugged. "So what. Sometimes that's how the world works." He dropped his hand from her cheek, opting to hold her around the waist in an embrace. He rested his forehead against hers. He looked deep within her eyes' ocean depths. "Maybe I like cliches." Katara smiled, thinking about how incredibly cheesy that line was.

"Are you aware of how incredibly lame that line was?" she giggled, lifting up on her toes to nuzzle his cheek.

Jet breathed a laugh and lifted a hand, raising her chin. He pressed his lips to hers in a chaste kiss. Katara moved her hands from his biceps to wrap around his neck, attempting to deepen the kiss. Jet, quickly catching on, traced his tongue along her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Katara, a novice in the art of kissing, hesitantly allowing his access. Boy, was she glad she did. It wasn't hard to pick up on what she was supposed to do, because Jet sure as hell knew what he was doing. Katara softly moaned into his mouth, causing Jet so pull her tighter into his arms. Lacking oxygen, Katara pulled away. Jet's lips trailed down her jaw to lightly kiss her neck, making her involuntarily shiver.

"Wow," she breathed, trying to calm her frantically beating heart.

Jet looked up at her, his gaze smoldering. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." Smiling softly and pecking his lips once, twice more, she picked up the sparklers and matches on the ground. Jet quirked an eyebrow.

Katara glanced at him over her shoulder. "What? We can't waste perfectly good sparklers, now can we?"

* * *

The weeks at camp went by in a flurry. Katara balanced her time with her camper, Coco, and, dare she say it, her boyfriend, Jet. Her and Jet didn't really use the titles, but it was known throughout camp that the two were indeed an item.

The five weeks at camp quickly became five days left of camp. Katara was excited to go home, but the feeling was bittersweet. Home meant no Jet. They decided to deal with that final goodbye when it came, deciding to live in the now rather than the later.

Between stolen kisses and hidden gropes in the forest, Katara had never felt so wanted in her life. Jet liked her for her. Katara smiled, remembering the way his body felt pressed against hers as he passionately kissed her into oblivion. Her lips tingled just thinking about it. She sighed dreamily, unwilling to wake up.

* * *

The last day of camp was one of the worst days of Katara's young life. She walked back to her cabin, humming a catchy pop tune to herself when she saw Jet and Song. _Her_ Jet. Embracing Song. She felt utterly and completely betrayed. She let out a soft gasp, alerting the pair to her presence. Katara's eyes, shimmering with unshed tears, narrowed at them. She grabbed her bags from the porch of the cabin and abruptly turned on her heel, intent on going to the bus and erasing Jet from her memory.

"Katara! What the hell?" Jet called as Katara stormed away from her so called boyfriend and friend.

"Jet, go away from me. I trusted you! I. Trusted. YOU!" She could feel the angry tears trying to escape, and Jet didn't deserve to be cried over. Just because he was good looking and very smooth meant nothing to Katara anymore. She continued making her hasty retreat to the entrance of the camp, walking faster when she heard Jet's feet picking up speed.

"I didn't do anything wrong!" Katara snorted in disbelief. That statement was hilarious coming from the guy with his arm wrapped around another counselor. The counselor who happened to be her friend and cabin mate.

"Then why were you all over Song?" The girl in question was making a highly conspicuous escape back inside their cabin.

"I didn't touch her like that! I promise! Katara, you're my one and only! You don't understand!" At this point, Jet's hands were fisted his hair as if all of his troubles would be answered if he abused the chocolate locks.

Katara stopped her angry stomping to hear him out.

"Hear me out. I had a pretty messed up childhood, and you are the one thing that I want to look back on and smile about."

Katara rolled her eyes. "Yeah? Well, you sure as hell had a funny way of showing your affection, Jet," she seethed.

Jet cupped her cheek, and the tears began to fall freely. "Katara, it's not what you think."

Katara leaned away from his hand. "I trusted you," her voice cracked. "Isn't this a good thing, though? We knew it had to end somehow."

"Not like—"

"Not like what?" Katara screeched, dropping her bags and throwing her hands in the air. "You keep saying I don't understand! Whatever! I won't ever see you again so why the hell does it matter anyway?" Jet took a step closer to her. "Just, stay the hell away from me. Goodbye Jet," she whispered. Jet stood there, watching her walk away. His hand was still outstretched, as if he were reaching out to her. Katara spared a glance back at him and was nearly heartbroken at the expression on his face. She rolled her shoulders back, prepared to put this miserable incident behind her. She was finally going home today.

* * *

Review/ Favorite/ Follow  
Revised 4/21/13


	2. The Homecoming

_"Young girl, don't cry_

_I'll be right here when your world starts to fall_

_Young girl, it's all right_

_Your tears will dry, you'll soon be free to fly"_

_The Voice Within_ -Christina Aguilera

.

.

.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

.

.

.

Katara rubbed her eyes on her sleeve. She let herself cry once she boarded the bus. She couldn't cry in front of Jet. It would have only made things harder and more tense. Katara sighed, leaning her head against the window of the bus. The end of camp was not what she expected. All good things must end, right?

Her brief summer romance was thrilling, to say the least, and Katara realized the fall from her dream world into reality caused her the most pain. Her and Jet would have never worked out.

One, she had no idea where he lived, or where he was moving to. It would be hard to stay with somebody over a long distance.

Two, Katara had major trust issues. Even though she, personally, never saw him flirt with any of the girls at camp, she did notice how a lot of girls would gravitate towards him and vie for his attention. The joke was on them, because Jet only had eyes for Katara. Or, so she thought.

Katara lightly banged her head on the window. "Stupid, so stupid," she muttered to herself, her breath fogging up the window. She shook her head, remembering telling Jet that she doesn't live in the past; she learns from it.

Maybe since her and Jet are over, she could look back on their brief fling and see it as a learning experience. Katara liked to think that she was well taught in the art of kissing, among other things, so there's a plus side. She isn't as innocent as she used to be before camp, and she understands teenage relationships better.

Come to think about it, her and Jet had no love in the first place. They had an unmistakeable attraction, passion, and they lusted for each other. Love doesn't fit into that category. Finding an upside to a miserable situation, Katara rested her head on the window and closed her eyes, finally at peace with herself.

.

.

The bus lurched to a stop, waking Katara out of her light slumber. The other kids on the bus began to file out of the bus to go on bathroom breaks and buy a few snacks if they wanted from the gas station. Katara drummed her fingers on the seat next to her, debating if she really wanted a snack or not. _What would Sokka say?_ Well, that was a no brainer. She hopped out of her seat, grabbing a phone to check if she had any reception. It was a long five weeks cut away from the rest of the world.

Making her way into the gas station, she turning on her phone, seeing the familiar blue and white AT&Y welcoming screen. Content that her phone was working, she walked down the candy aisle, unsure of whether to stock up on a few candy bars or grab a couple bags of Skittles.

Stroking her chin, she felt her phone vibrate. Shrugging it off, she reached for the Skittles, not really in the mood for chocolate. She felt her phone vibrate again. Katara rolled her eyes inwardly. Of course her idiot brother would text her even though she had a high chance of having no service whatsoever.

Her phone continued vibrating as she bought her candy and walked back to the bus. Sighing, she pushed the power button on her phone to check her text messages. "Fourteen unread texts? That's definitely a new record from Sokka", Katara muttered under her breath.

June 30, 2012 12:34 PM

Sokka**:** _Hey baby sis! Hope you got to camp alright! Have a great time!_

July 4, 2012 8:59 PM

Sokka:_ Hey baby sis! I guess you don't have much signal up in Pennsylvania? Of course not, because why wouldn't you text me back?! The fireworks aren't the same without you! _

July 13, 2012 2:59 PM

Suki: _I finally kissed your idiot brother. Lol. I knew he wouldn't pull the first move. But if he asks, he kissed me and not the other way around!_

July 13, 2012 3:12 PM

Sokka: _Guess who just kissed Suki? THIS GUY!_

July 17, 2012 10:36 AM

Sokka: _Soccer workouts are starting up again. Wish me luck! Well, you know what I mean._

July 23, 2012 11:17 AM

Sokka: _Me and Zuko are taking over the team! SLAPPA POW!_

July 24,2012 1:22 AM

Sokka: _I love you so much baby sister! The giant mushroom told me to tell you! Zuko keeps on laughing at me. He's the one hurling in the toilet, so who's laughing now?!_

July 24, 1:47 PM

Sokka: _Yeah, just ignore that last text. Me and Zuko have sworn off cactus juice for the rest of our lives._

July 27, 2012 5:17 PM

Suki: _So, I was hanging out with Sokka and Zuko and Sokka asked me out. How can I not say yes to that loveable oaf?! At first he was rambling about stupid stuff. He almost got on my bad side a couple of times during his "speech." I'm so happy :) Is service that bad over there? Text me back!_

July 27, 2012 5:22 PM

Sokka: _Guess who has a girlfriend! THIS GUY!_

August 1, 2012 9:32 AM

Sokka: _Me and Zuko made the team! He's co captain and that's okay with me. He seriously kicks ass at soccer. I think that we can get to states this year!_

August 3, 2012 7:33 PM

Suki:_ I MADE CAPTAIN! I don't think that a junior has ever made head cheerleader. Normally the last one passes on the torch to an upcoming senior before they go to college. Go me :)_

August 5, 2012 8:49 PM

Suki: _Can't wait to see you tomorrow Kit Kat. I've missed you! ;D_

August 6, 2012 7:26 AM

Sokka:_ Me, Suki, and Dad are driving to come get you from the bus stop! Be ready for a big ass group hug!_

Katara snickered at her brother's antics. Really, Sokka? Cactus juice? She was happy that he and Suki finally sealed the deal. They liked each other for a while. It was only a matter of time before Katara marched into Sokka's room and demanded he asked the girl out. She couldn't deal with Suki's constant complaining about Sokka not asking her out and Sokka eating his feelings when he put Suki in one of her moods. Utterly ridiculous, but she felt like the two were meant for each other. Katara was sad, however, that she missed out on all of those new developments. She would have loved to see Suki blush when Sokka tried using his "Water Tribe" charm on her, and she would have laughed when Sokka fumbled over his words, ever so eloquent. At least they kept her updated.

She beamed at the thought of her welcome party. It should be a heart warming affair. She wondered how everyone was, and if they changed any. Knowing her family, probably not. Looking at her texts again, she looked at the ones that featured a foreign, unknown name. _Zuko_. Katara scowled. Who the hell is Zuko?

.

.

The bus started to get progressively louder and louder as the mentors were getting ready to leave. Conversations concerning emails, letters, finding people on Facebook, and following others on Instagram and Twitter wafted through the air. Katara rolled her eyes. All she wanted to do was sleep. In her current state of mind, she didn't really want to find anybody on any social networking website. She didn't care about some random girl's followers or some guy's insane pictures on Instagram. She just wanted sleep.

As the bus lolled to a stop, Katara barely realized that she drifted off. Looking out her window, she couldn't hide her smile when she saw her brother, fidgeting in excitement and grinning like an idiot. She was vaguely aware of her best friend and her dad, but her and Sokka had a ridiculously strong bond.

"Katara," her brother shouted over all of the other families, rushing to hug his sister.

"Sokka! How have you been?" she asked, embracing her brother. She took a step back, familiarizing herself with her sibling. He hadn't changed much in five weeks, but he seemed really happy. She smiled at him, but craned her neck around him trying to spot somebody else.

She heard Sokka chuckle. "Don't worry about Dad. He's getting your bags out from the bus." Katara grinned sheepishly, forgetting about her stuff in her haste to hug her brother. She was about to ask him where his girlfriend was until she felt a pair of boobs smash into her side. Katara hissed in surprise until she realized who it was.

"Suki!" she squealed. She quickly embraced the other girl, both giggling ecstatically.

"Oh my goodness, Kit Kat! It's been forever! I was so mad when I found out that that stupid camp had no service!" Suki frowned at the thought, but her lips spread into an easy grin. "Oooh, Katara! I can't wait to tell you about my summer!" Suki didn't really change much either. Her auburn hair was slightly longer, but there wasn't really a huge difference.

Suki's comment about her summer made Katara think. "Oh yeah, I can't wait to hear about it. Quick question though," Katara looked at Suki, who nodded in confirmation to keep going. "Who the hell is Zuko?! Sokka was texting me about him all summer!"

Suki's eyes glinted with mischief. "Oh, Zuko. He's— "

"Katara!" Katara's eye twitched in irritation as she turned around to see her father walking up to her. Her scowl quickly turned into an easy smile as she hugged her dad.

"I missed you so much," Katara whispered into his shirt, breathing in the scent of her dad.

"I missed you too, sweetheart," Hakoda soothed, kissing the top of his daughter's head. The embrace was interrupted by Sokka unceremoniously flinging himself into the hug, claiming that he thought it was a group hug. Katara rolled her eyes and grinned. It was good to be home.

.

.

Katara didn't realize that she missed the palm trees of sunny Florida until she was in the car driving past them. She hummed in satisfaction. Suki kept giving her devious smirks, hinting at tales to come. Katara rolled her eyes at her best friend. Suki knew that Katara wanted to hear more about his mysterious Zuko, but Suki refused to text her back. She had to tell her in person to "capture the intensity and add drama." Katara groaned. She could only assume that he was a transfer student. She shrugged inwardly. She'd find out eventually.

.

.

"Hey, dad? I'll be right back! I'm going to go pick up some stuff from the store," Katara called, barely hearing her dad's reply as she ran out of the house.

_Ugh, what a pleasant homecoming gift_, she thought to herself as she hopped on her bike to the convenience store.

The bell at the top of the door rang out as she walked in. The friendly looking woman behind the counter gave her a slight smile in greeting before looking back down to read her magazine.

Katara sighed in relief. The store was pretty much empty, and she hated buying this stuff with people around. This was one of those times that she wished her mother were still around..

Grabbing the box of tampons, Katara briskly walked down the aisle, not seeing the guy walking to the register at the same time, and slammed right into him. She released a startled gasp, and the stranger lost his footing, spilling his artificially flavored frozen all over the front of Katara's shirt. Katara shrieked from the cold drink drenching her shirt.

"Hey, watch where you're..." his voice trailed off, looking at her disheveled appearance and handing her her box of tampons. Katara nearly died from embarrassment, blushing furiously. She snatched the box away, looking into the most beautiful pair of golden eyes for the briefest second. Definitely new to town. She would have noticed eyes like those before.

"I'm so sorry," he quietly said, his raspy voice oddly appealing to Katara.

"It's fine," she squeaked. All Katara wanted to do was buy what she needed, get the hell out of there, and find a hole to die in.

There was an awkward silence. The guy was frozen in place, his shaggy hair obscuring her view of his amazing eyes. He shuffled his feet, refusing to make eye contact with her, a light pink dusting his cheeks.

Katara awkwardly rubbed her arm. "Well, I'm just gonna go..." Katara trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"Uh, yeah, well um, okay, yeah," the stranger stammered, his face turning an alarming shade of red, still refusing to make eye contact. If they both weren't so mortified, Katara might have talked to this extremely good looking stranger. As luck will have it, she was covered in cherry Ice-e, holding a box of tampons. Yeah, she needed to go. Without a second glance over her shoulder, she quickly made her purchase, ignoring the look of sympathy on the cashier's face, and ran home.

She never asked for the stranger's name.

.

.

Walking into her house, she saw Sokka's eyes bulge comically out of his face. "What happened to—"

Katara held her hand up, cutting him off. "I really don't want to talk about about it. I'm going to take a long, hot shower. If you need me, I'll probably be in my room. Later." Holding her bag to her chest, she rushed up the stairs, taking two steps at a time. She faintly heard Sokka laughing at a text he just got.

"Katara?" she heard her father call.

"Can I please be left alone?" Katara practically begged, gripping the door to her room almost painfully.

"Okay, honey, but Sokka's friend, Zuko, is joining us for dinner tonight," he responded, shuffling back into the kitchen.

Stripping off her shirt and plopping face down in her bed, she muttered, "Great. Just fantastic."

.

.

Katara faintly heard the knocking on the door, but couldn't ignore Sokka's irritating greeting to his new friend. She groaned, running a bush through her hair before putting it in a low side ponytail, slinging it over her shoulder.

"Zuko, buddy! Good to see ya!" Sokka shouted, Katara imagining him draping an arm around Zuko's shoulders in his version of a "manly hug."

"Hey, Sokka," a voice rasped in response. Wait, rasped? She knew that she heard that achingly familiar voice a few hours ago in the convenience store. She visibly paled, then her face flushed with heat. Oh no. Katara gripped the stair railing so hard that her knuckles were white. Sokka's friend couldn't be _him_.

"Kit Kat! There's someone I want you to meet," Sokka called, his voice making Katara cringe at the horror of seeing him again.

_Well, here goes nothing_, Katara thought, optimism not present in her state of mind.

Descending down the stairs, Katara's mind went through a plethora of scenarios of how this initial meeting will turn out. Her fears became reality when she looked up and saw golden eyes. He blushed and quickly looked away, rubbing his neck. Katara averted her gaze just as quickly. Sokka, confused with their reactions raised an eyebrow and coughed into his fist, dissipating the tense atmosphere.

"Katara, Zuko. Zuko, Katara," Sokka said while gesturing his hands, introducing the pair.

Katara looked up, an uneasily smile plastered on her face. She stretched out a hand in greeting, "Katara Suzushi, pleased to finally meet you."

.

.

.

Okay! Here's the edited version of the original Chapter 1. The next three chapters should be up today, if not, tomorrow. I appreciate feedback and getting responses to the changes in the story. I had to add in the stuff with Jet, because somebody PMed me and like opened my eyes. So, just a few changes.

Review :) or PM me. I listen to everybody's thoughts!


	3. First Impressions

_"Some nights, I stay up cashing in my bad luck_

_Some nights, I call it a draw"_

_Some Nights_ -FUN.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

.

.

.

Katara's blush intensified as Zuko continued to stare at her, his gaze flickering between her face and her hand. She was trying to be a normal human being, considering the circumstances, and he was being an awkward turtleduck!

Watching his blush spread, it was obvious that he was embarrassed from their initial meeting a few hours prior. She heard somebody clear their throat, probably Sokka trying to ease the uncomfortable tension. Zuko rubbed the back of his neck with his left hand and stretched out his right hand. He coughed into his shoulder, clearing his throat. He firmly grasped Katara's hand, and let out a curt, "Zuko Atsui." He quickly dropped her hand and walked towards Sokka, who looked eager to talk to his new friend. Katara narrowed her eyes. How dare he ruin a perfectly good shirt, then dismiss her in her own home like it was nothing? Just who does he think he is?

Sokka wrapped his arm around Zuko's shoulder, leading the teenager towards the dining room. The tension in his shoulders immediately vanished, leaving Katara to think that she made Zuko unnecessarily uncomfortable. Sokka groaned and rubbed his stomach dramatically. He looked over his shoulder at his sister, who still hadn't moved since the awkward greeting. "Hey sis? I'm glad that you and Zuko here are finally acquainted so we can eat. I'm starving! And Dad made meat! Sweet, succulent meat..." he trailed off, more likely than not imagining himself eating. Zuko nudged Sokka, knocking him out of his daydream. "Right. To dinner!" Zuko chuckled, muttering about Sokka being a meathead. That's one thing he and Katara agreed on.

Still, she didn't appreciate how easily he brushed her off. She was going to make him notice her. It went against her nature to not befriend this guy. This really good looking guy who happened to act like a jerk and is really clumsy.

.

.

Hakoda walked out holding the plate of steak while Katara followed him into the dining room, setting the mashed potatoes in the center of the table. Hakoda nodded his thanks to his daughter, who smiled in return. She took her seat at her father's left, sitting across from her brother who was practically foaming at the mouth at the sight of food.

"So, Zuko," Hakoda started. "Where'd you come here from?" Hakoda smiled at the teenager, who visibly relaxed at his gesture. Katara's eyes narrowed in suspicion. Since when were they so chummy?

Sokka, whose mouth was full of a mix steak and mashed potatoes, said something like, "Dad, fuu alfready met Suko, why are chu -swallow- asking him questions?"

Hakoda rolled his eyes, shaking his head at his son. "Yes, I have met Zuko, but Katara hasn't." He glanced to his left and smiled at his daughter. Katara smiled back in response, and then began to scowl. While she was away at summer camp, Zuko had wormed his way into her family's life. When Katara was worrying about stupid Jet, she was missing all of the progress being made at home. Sokka rarely brought friends home just because, so he must put a lot of trust in him. She wished that she was home for those weeks instead of camp. So Katara took out her frustrations on her brother in her overbearing, motherly way.

"And Sokka, please chew your food and swallow before you start chattering like a hog monkey! It's disgusting!" Katara scolded, pointing her fork at him.

Sokka held his hand to his heart in mock hurt. "Well gee, baby sis, I had no idea that my table manners were so barbaric!" He cringed at the end, to add emphasis to his little act. Zuko snickered at Sokka's joke.

Katara's eyes immediately narrowed. "I had no idea that Sokka was such a comedian," Katara flatly stated, the comment oozing with venom.

Hakoda, sensing the growing tension, decided to step in. "Okay, okay, that's enough. Sokka, just stop irritating your sister. Eating with our mouth is kind of gross."

Instead of appeasing Katara, it made her even more annoyed. "Dad! Quit treating me like a kid! I'm practically a woman," she seethed, her fist clenched beneath the table.

"You got that right," Zuko quietly muttered, blushing as he remembered her box of tampons. His comment didn't go unheard by Katara.

"EXCUSE ME?" Katara shouted, all of her rage directed at the newcomer.

Zuko's eyes widened in shock and a hint of fear. He quickly apologized, but Katara was too irritated to listen to reason. Hakoda, knowing Katara's temper, tried to fix the situation.

"Kit Kat, maybe you should calm down."

"I AM COMPLETELY CALM! Ugh! You are all driving me crazy!" Katara screeched, abruptly standing up and stomping upstairs to her room.

Sokka simply said, "This dinner went way better in my head," and shrugged, asking what was for dessert.

The males at the table heard a loud door slam. Hakoda sighed, shaking his head. Sokka, who finally quit drooling over the red velvet cake, asked rhetorically, "What's her problem?"

Zuko shrugged, getting up. "If only I knew. I'm going to go apologize for whatever I did. My uncle always said that a woman is always right, even when she's wrong." Zuko sighed, feeling like he was being fed to lions.

Sokka stared after his friend. "What's his problem? He's going to miss out on the cake!"

.

.

Katara was laying face down in her bed. After cooling down, she felt like a total idiot for overreacting like that. Lost in her thoughts, she jumped when she heard a soft knock at her door. "Sokka! I want to be left alone!" she cried into her pillow.

"Uh, sorry," the voice murmured, "this isn't Sokka."

Katara's head perked up, and she sat up immediately. "Oh. Sorry."

Pause. "Can I come in?"

Katara worried her bottom lip, unsure if she should or not. The golden eyed boy intrigued her, and she heard herself say, "The door is open." The door slowly opened, Zuko's head peeking in through the crack.

He smiled, more of a grin really. Only one side of his mouth lifted. "Hi, Zuko here," he said awkwardly, before muttering under his breath that he sounded like an idiot.

"You can actually come in you know. I don't bite," Katara said, a look of amusement on her face. Zuko exhaled in what could only be relief. Katara grabbed a pillow to hold and motioned him to have a seat on her bed. Zuko sat on the edge of it as far away from her as possible. She sighed, bracing herself for when he spoke.

"I'm sorry, for everything," he started, not looking her in the eye. "I'm sorry for spilling that Ice-e all over you, I'm sorry for taring at you like a moron when I realized who you were and I'm sorry for being a jerk." Katara opened her mouth to speak, but Zuko held a hand up. "Let me finish. Whatever you have to say, you're right. Men are idiots. It's just a Y chromosome thing, I guess." Zuko didn't expect Katara to snicker. "Why are you laughing?" he asked, immediately getting defensive.

"Nothing, it's nothing," she breathed between giggles. "It's just, I swear I heard that in a movie and it made me laugh. Sorry. I accept your apology, by the way. I was just being cranky because I have cramps." She smirked at Zuko's blush.

"Yeah. So, um, see you later? Maybe?" He smiled at her, an actual smile, and left to join her brother and father. Katara laid down in her bed, grinning like a schoolgirl with a crush. Maybe Zuko isn't so bad after all. He's still an idiot, though.

.

.

Katara heard the laughter in the air as she walked down through the kitchen to the living room. She could hear her father telling the story of Sokka's ill fated fishing trip.

"-here got 7 stitches in his thumb!" Katara heard her father's deep laugh.

Sokka whined. "Dad! Nobody told me that it wasn't a good idea to use a second fishing hook to get the first one out!"

Hakoda chuckled. Katara could practically hear him rolling his eyes. "Common sense would've told you that, son."

Katara smiled at the sight in the living room. Zuko and Sokka were sitting on the leather loveseat, and her dad was lounging on the matching recliner. Katara could tell from how relaxed they were that they had done this more than once.

"I was like thirteen! Common sense just flew out the window!" Sokka cried, flailing his arms dramatically.

Katara leaned against the door frame, the boys oblivious to her presence. Zuko started laughing at Sokka. _He has a nice laugh_, Katara thought to herself, a small smile tugging at her lips directed towards the golden eyed boy. Sokka noticed her presence first.

"Hey, Katara. Feeling better?" he asked, seemingly genuinely concerned.

Katara nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a misunderstanding." She walked deeper into the room and sat on the arm of the couch by her brother. "I kind of wanted to apologize for probably embarrassing you in front o you friend."

Sokka laughed. "No, it's cool. I warned him about you _weeks_ ago. He should have been better prepared!" She heard Zuko grumble a bit from his side of Sokka. "Besides, sister dear, there is no need to apologize for PMSing! It's a natural occurrence in young women!" Zuko face palmed and Hakoda's face was a mixture of absolute and understanding.

Katara's eye twitched. Her mouth opened to retort back but snapped shut. She smiled sweetly, which is never a good sign. "Thank you for being so understanding," she began, "because when I went to the store to buy tampons," the three men visibly shuddered, "I ran into your little friend over there and he spilled his stupid Ice-e all over me." Katara said, enjoying the look of embarrassment on Zuko's face and the shock on Sokka's. The moment didn't last long, because Sokka burst out laughing so hard that he had to hold on the arm of the couch for support.

"She, SHE, is the girl that you had an 'accident' with?! That's rich! It's funny, because I saw her come home miserable and you, YOU were the cause of it! Classic," Sokka managed to say between hysterics. Zuko looked relieved that Sokka was laughing more at Katara's expense than his. Katara felt betrayed. Zuko caught a glimpse of Katara's extremely peeved look.

"Well, Sokka, it was kind of my fault. I practically ran her over at the store." Zuko glanced at Katara, motioning with his eyes for her to follow along.

Katara, understanding what he meant, played along. "Yeah, and besides, I have a ton of stories about you from Suki, like that time that you—"

"OKAY OKAY OKAY! I'm done," Sokka said frantically, covering Katara's mouth with his hand. Zuko quirked an eyebrow, but didn't press the issue.

Hakoda clapped his hands together. "Now that all the craziness is settled, let's have a normal evening!"

.

.

Katara learned a lot about Zuko that day. His uncle, Iroh, ran the really popular tea shop near the Town Center. Katara loved the Jasmine Dragon; her and her father went their all the time on their Sokka Free days. She never knew that Iroh had a nephew.

Zuko also has a younger sister, but he really didn't want to talk about her. They didn't have a healthy relationship like Katara and Sokka. Katara really wanted to know more about her, but that would have to wait for another day.

His parents are divorced, but his dad got custody of him and his sister. That struck Katara as odd as well, but she really shouldn't put her nose where it didn't belong. Katara was dying to know why he wasn't living with his immediate family.

August 6, 2012 8:34 PM

Katara: _Hey! Can you come over?! I have a mission!_

August 6, 2012 8:37 PM

Suki: _Lol okay. What's up?_

August 6, 2012 8:37 PM

Katara: _I need a Facebook lurk buddy!_

August 6, 2012 8:38 PM

Suki: _Oooh! I'll be right over!_

.

.

Sokka answered the door when Suki came by. The look on his face was priceless when Katara snatched Suki from the doorway before Sokka good 'properly' greet her. Suki gave him a sheepish grin before disappearing around the corner to use the computer.

"So, what's got you acting all crazy," Suki asked nonchalantly, leaning against the computer desk.

Katara shook her head. "I'm not acting crazy, and ignore what Sokka tells you about what happened this evening," she sighed. Suki raised an eyebrow. "I'm just...curious about Zuko. That's all."

Suki's eyes danced with mirth. "Oh, so you finally met Zuko! What did you think?" Suki gave her a knowing look.

"Well, since the first time I met him he spilled his disgusting Ice-e all over me, I thought it went great," Katara snapped, rubbing her temples. Suki's laughter was not making this any better. "It's not funny! I was so embarrassed!"

"Okay, okay! That's just awful! But I meant what did you think of him? He's cute, right?"

Katara couldn't lie to herself. Zuko was sexy fine. She couldn't base her attraction just on appearances, because that was what got her in trouble with Jet. "I don't know. Even if I thought he was cute, which I don't, I don't want to go through what I went through with that guy at camp."

Suki's raised an eyebrow. "You never told me about this mystery guy from camp."

"Oops," Katara breathed, blushing deeply. "Well, I can show you him on Facebook, which is why you're here in the first place."

Suki grinned. "So, Kit Kat, did you kiss him?"

Katara face palmed. She really didn't feel like talking about Jet when she wanted to stalk Zuko! "Yeah, we kissed, a lot, we kind of dated for a bit, then I broke it off. Happy?"

Suki wasn't happy. She wanted details on everything Jet related. Suki smirked to herself. She'd get her answers soon. Katara tuned out her friend, turning towards the computer to log into Facebook. She typed Jet's name into the search box and clicked on his picture when it popped up.

"Look, this is Jet. Happy?"

Suki swooned. "Oh, Katara, no wonder you fell for him. He's a freaking sex god!"  
Katara blanched. She hated it when Suki had to make things awkward. Jet was the furthest thing on her mind, especially after what happened. She buried her face in her hands. "Anyways, Jet isn't the reason why I called you over. Zuko is."

Suki smirked. "Did you see where he lives?"

Katara groaned. "No, and I really don't care." She ran a hand through her hair, thrumming her fingers on the desk.

Suki shrugged. "Suit yourself. So, you're stalking Zuko?"

Katara groaned again. "No, everybody goes on everybody's Facebook page. It's perfectly normal," she huffed, trying to convince herself more than Suki. Katara typed in Zuko's name, glad to get Jet's stupid, smug face off of the computer screen. She clicked on Zuko's picture to get linked to his page.

"Wow, I didn't know that Zuko was rich. I figured he wasn't from around here. He's different..." Katara trailed off, sensing Suki's smug grin.

"Yeah, his dad is some hot shot politician over there. I surprised that you didn't ask. You're pretty nosy," Suki teased, ruffling Katara's hair a little and ignoring he cries of protest.

"What? I'm not nosy. Maybe a little. Whatever. Anyways, some girl named Azula posted on his page a couple of times. That's his sister right?"

Suki looked at the name, and shrugged, motioning Katara to click on it to go to her page. "Wow, she's really pretty," she commented, looking at her profile picture. Suki spotted a picture of Zuko and Azula further down the timeline, noticing the resemblance between the two. "Definitely his sister."

Katara let out a breath that she didn't even know she was holding. She didn't know why she felt so relieved that Zuko didn't have a girlfriend.

"Uh, Kit Kat, I think I found something." Katara sprang out of her thoughts to focus in on what Suki saw. "Yeah, I think Zuko and this Mai girl are, or were, dating. The caption says, 'Zuzu and Mai are cute when they hate the world.' Haha. Zuzu. That's a lame nickname."

Katara narrowed her eyes at the picture. So, Zuko liked girls that wore all black and never smiled. Girls from Arizona? Sure, Mai was pretty. She had perfect, porcelain skin—which is weird, because from all the sun she received they should be tan, Zuko included—so unlike the deep mocha of her own complexion. Mai's hair was straight, silky, and inky; Katara's was practically a lion's mane. Mai was tall and slender, while Katara was kind of short with the beginnings of curves. She shook her head. Why did she care? She barely even knew Zuko.

"Go back to Zuko's page. I want to see what happened." Suki didn't hesitate as she navigated back to Zuko's page and scrolled down to figure out his relationship status.

"Aha! July 5, 2012! Zuko Atsui is single. Well, there you have it, he and Mistress Doom and Gloom broke up a bit before he moved here."

Katara paused to think. "Well, maybe they broke up because he was moving?"

Suki shook her head. "Judging from the comments, these two break up a lot. I think it's for good this time. Plus, she lives in Arizona, on the other side of the country. Why would she want to stay with a guy who moved all the way to Florida? That makes, like, zero sense."

Katara nodded her head in agreement. "That's probably true. This is why I need you, Suki," she said, smiling.

"Anytime, Kit Kat. It's what I'm here for," Suki replied grinning. "Now, since I'm here, I'm going to go visit my boyfriend," she stated as she got up, winking at Katara.

Katara gagged. She really did not want or need to know what Suki and Sokka did in their spare time.

.

.

.

Author's note:

The end of another chapter. More characters will be introduced next chapter!

PS I'm not one to include Mary Sues or whatever, so I'll use as many real characters as possible. The first day of school is approaching!

Happy Veteran's Day, USA!

Review :)


	4. The Stars Are Beautiful

_"Or Am I a fool_

_Who sits alone_

_Talking to the moon?"_

_Talking to the Moon _-Bruno Mars

.

.

.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

.

.

.

Katara sat on the roof of her house, where she does all of her heavy thinking. Zuko has been at her house every day, allowing her to get to know him better without stalking his Facebook page.

His favorite color was actually blue. This fact surprised Katara. He also hated spicy food, but liked spicy junk food. That tidbit of information had confused her. He did break up with Mai before he moved to Ba Sing Se. Every time that Katara asked why, he always said that it was a long story. She sighed, but smiled remembering that conversation.

.

"Zuko, I honestly thought your favorite color was red," she admitted.

Zuko quirked an eyebrow, his lip tugging upward. "Really? What makes you think that?"

Katara tapped her chin. "Well, you wear red like all the time, that or black or something. I've never seen you in blue. Most normal people wear their favorite color every once in awhile," She added with a grin, nudging him with her elbow.

Zuko chuckled. "No, it's just that my sister and her friends thought that red was a good color on me and it stuck. I don't know why I even listened to her. Azula always lies," he muttered, looking at the ground.

Katara pursed her lips, humming in thought. "Well red does look pretty good on you. She wasn't lying about that." Looking at Zuko's face, she realized that she just admitted her attraction to the boy. Zuko's face was an odd mix between confusion and amusement. Clearing her throat, Katara tried switching the attention from her. "Friends like Mai?"

Zuko scratched his jaw. "Yeah, friends like Mai." From the way he said it, that was the end of the conversation. By now, Katara already knew when she should and shouldn't push his buttons. She shrugged. She's find out eventually.

.

She sighed, wishing that her mother was here to talk to her about boys and other things that she couldn't talk to her dad or Sokka about. She often sat on the roof, feeling that whenever she was closer to the moon, she was closer to her mother. She bit back the tears that were threatening to fall. She needed her rest for school tomorrow, after all.

"Hey, sorry if I'm interrupting," a voiced rasped behind her, "but I've noticed that you come up here a lot. Do you want to talk about it?" Zuko sat next to her, although he left a bit of space between the two of them.

Katara shook her head. "No, I'm fine. I just miss my mom, ya know? I wish that I could talk to her about certain things, and I can't expect my dad or Sokka to understand."

Zuko nodded his head. "Yeah, I miss my mom too. She's not gone, but she isn't here. It still hurts." He smiled sadly, looking towards the stars. "I remember one time, when I was a kid, she told me that no matter where she was in the world, we were looking at the same stars. So, whenever I look up and see them, I'd feel closer to her."

Katara scooted closer to Zuko, resting her head on his shoulder. "You know Zuko, you're very lucky to have her for a mother."

Zuko smiled. "Yeah, she's the best." Katara looked up at Zuko, and saw him looking back. The look he was giving her made her heart race and her hands feel clammy.

She softly kissed his jaw. "Good night, Zuko," she whispered. He opened his eyes, noticing the blush staining her cheeks. She climbed down the roof, trying to calm her thundering heart as Zuko looked up towards the heavens for guidance.

.

.

Katara plopped down on her bed, sighing. Her first week of sophomore year was nothing like she expected. She felt that since she was no long "fresh meat," she could finally begin to enjoy high school. Such was not the case. She was more irritable than she was last year. People, mainly the male populace, avoided her like she was the village leper. It bruised her teenage ego and her confidence took a sharp nose dive.

What really made Katara mad was how much everybody loved Zuko so quickly. Namely, how much the girls loved him. They eyed him like he was an oasis in the middle of the desert. It made Katara sick. It's not like they were dating or anything. They were far from being exclusive. She didn't even tell Suki that she might possibly have a bit of a tiny crush on Zuko. She thought that Zuko might like her too, so she let a smug grin slip every time he smiled at her in the hallways while his stupid fangirls watched in envy.

The only upside to school at all is that Katara was accepted into her school's Sports Medicine program and Career Practicum Program as a sophomore instead of as a junior, as was the norm. Katara smiled into her pillow. She started her internship at the junior high school tomorrow and she didn't want to mess it up.

.

.

Katara was in a frenzy the next morning. She picked out a black pencil skirt and a dark blue blouse to wear, but she couldn't find her other shoe. To make matters worse, she planned to wand her hair but her stupid hair wand stopped working too. She groaned. _I thought the universe only like to smite Sokka!_ To make up for her hair faux paux, she decided to straighten her wild mane of curls. She glanced at her phone. She was going to be late for school at this pace. She exhaled, and squared her shoulders. _You can do this_, she told herself.

As she started straightening her hair, she wished that she would've listened to Sokka's advice about her cutting her hair all those years ago. Her wavy, brown hair was halfway down her back without her even straightening it. It seemed like a good argument at the time about why she didn't want to cut her hair but in hindsight, not so much. She had about twelve minutes before Zuko came and picked her and Sokka up for school, and she still had a bit to go.

_Straighten, dammit! Straighten!_

.

.

She finished right as the door bell rang. Katara had no idea that she could straighten her hair in less than thirty minutes. "Maybe I should straighten my hair more often in the mornings," she mused. She ran a finger through her newly straightened locks, smiling in the mirror at her reflection. She close to never straightened her hair, so she felt like a totally different person.

"Katara, come on! We're going to be late," Sokka called from downstairs, irritation tightly laced in his voice. Katara rolled her eyes before grabbing her bag and shoving her feet in a pair of Toms. She ran down the stairs to see Sokka's retreating form heading out towards Zuko's car.

"Well it took you long..." Zuko's quip trailed off when he looked over his shoulder at Katara. A blush rushed to his cheeks. Katara quirked an eyebrow.

Katara felt really smug. She left him speechless. She cleared her throat, not wanting Sokka to see Zuko staring at her. "Hello, earth to Zuko, what are you staring at?"

Zuko rubbed the back of his neck. _A nervous habit of his_, Katara noticed. "You uh, you look uh, you look really nice today, Katara," he stammered, before pinching the bridge of his nose and walking back towards his car. She could've sworn that he called himself an idiot under his breath. Katara was glad he left so that he couldn't see her blush spreading. She smiled softly before walking towards his car to go to school.

.

.

"Okay class, this is Katara Suzushi. She's my new student intern for the school year," Ms. Joo Dee drawled, a creepy smile upon her face. Katara slightly cringed away from the strange woman before turning towards the class, smiling.

"Hi, but you can just called me Katara," she responded shyly, not liking the way the boys leered at her. They were in eighth grade. Way too young for Katara's taste. She turned away to ask Ms. Joo Dee what she needed.

"Nice hooters!" a kid catcalled. Katara stopped, eyes narrowed.

"Excuse me," she asked through clenched teeth. "Care to repeat that?" The entire class got quiet. Katara tried to ignore the blush rising to her cheeks from that outburst. She twisted her hair to fall over one shoulder before continuing her original task. These stupid kids were not going to get under her skin.

.

.

"Sorry about Hide. He's kind of a jerk."

Katara glanced over at the kid who interrupted her putting up student information on the bulletin board. He was kind of skinny, with a short mop of dark hair. He had big, grey doe eyes, which were really expressive. He wore an orange T shirt with khaki pants. All in all, he looked like a sweet kid. Katara cocked her head to the side a little. "Excuse me?"

The kid smiled a little. "The kid who talked about your, um, you know," he said with a blush. "I'm Aang, by the way."

Katara smiled. Finally, a thirteen year old who acted like a thirteen year old and not a creepy pervert! "Nice to meet you, Aang. I'm Katara, but I guess you knew that already," she replied with a small laugh.

Aang rocked back and forth on his heels for a little, making Katara feel awkward. "Well, I'll see you around then," he said, beginning to walk away.

"Bye." Katara didn't know why, but she felt like this internship was going to be more than it's worth.

.

.

Katara had to give out a quiz while Ms. Joo Dee went to the office for something that Katara didn't really care for listening about. The students all groaned at the sight of it. She shook her head. This quiz was basically review from the seventh grade to see what they remembered before summer vacation. It wasn't even going to be graded for an actual grade; it was just to see where they stood academically. One girl, in particular, was grating Katara's nerves.

"Hey, your name is Toph, right? Can you please stop talking and start your quiz?" Katara asked in the sweetest voice she could muster with her irritation, her patience wearing thin.

The girl looked at Katara and flicked what could have possibly been ear wax at her. "Yeah, I can stop. Doesn't mean I will, though," the girl replied, shrugging as a bunch of guys behind her began howling with laughter. Katara's eye twitched.

"Just take the quiz. It's not even counted for an actual grade," Katara gritted through clenched teeth,

"Oh, is somebody getting angry, Madame Fussybritches?" The mockery in the girl's tone infuriated Katara to no end. "I guess since it's not even graded, I don't really need to take it." Toph smirked, crumpling the top sheet of the test into paper ball and tossing it at the "Hooters" kid, Hide.

Katara was at her wits end. As she opened her mouth to let Toph have a piece of her mind, Ms. Joo Dee barged into the room, demanding order in her eerily calm voice. Katara took a deep breath, smiled at the rude girl because unlike some people, she had manners, and walked to the front of the classroom to staple homework packets together. _Thank the spirits that the bus would come and get her in half an hour_, she thought.

.

.

"So, honey, how was your first day at the middle school?" Hakoda asked as Katara strode into the house.

Katara threw her arms up. "Those kids are going to drive me crazy!" She plopped down on the barstool in the kitchen, lightly banging her head against the island counter..

Hakoda smiled at his daughter. "It'll get better, just wait," he said supportively. "And besides," he added, "no Suzushi that I can think of can't not handle a bunch of children!"

Katara laughed and hugged her father. He knew exactly what to say to cheer her up. Just at that moment, Sokka and Zuko walked into the kitchen, smelling awfully ripe after the long practice. They were laughing about something, playfully shoving each other. Zuko had a bruise above his left cheek, and Sokka had a bruise on his jaw.

Katara's eyes widened, her hand raised to her mouth in an attempt to hide her shock. "What did you two do?"

Zuko looked at Katara, his cheeks enflamed, before looking at Sokka. "Well, baby sis," Sokka began, looking at the ceiling for an answer, "there was a manly misunderstanding earlier concerning something that is none of your business." Sokka smirked, and Zuko started laughing again.

"Relax Katara. We're fine," Zuko reassured. "Sokka here would rather throw punches first and ask questions later."

Sokka shrugged, biting into an apple. After swallowing, he said, "Well, since Zuko here likes to share his feelings, I have a surprise." After a moment of silence, he grinned devilishly. Zuko's face visibly fell, a blush covering his ears. "Zuko has a date!"

Katara's eyes widened. "WHAT?! He's been in town for like two months!"

Sokka laughed. "I know! Isn't it great," he said, pumping his fist in the air.

Katara cast her eyes downward. "Yeah, sure, fantastic," she muttered. "So who's the lucky girl," she wondered aloud.

Sokka slung an arm around her shoulder, ignoring her grimace at his sweat and smell. "Well, you remember Jin, right? Jin has a bit of a crush on Zuko and just asked him out. I wish you were there to see the look on Zuko's face! You'd think the guy never gets asked out, like ever!" By this point in Sokka's tale, Zuko's face was bright red. In any other circumstance Katara would've laughed, but she didn't feel up to the challenge this time.

Zuko looked up at Katara, wondering why she looked so upset. He shrugged, letting it go for the time being.

"Zuko, I'm happy for you. I hope that you and Jin have fun on your date," Katara said emotionlessly before retreating to her room.

"Oh and Katara! Zuko is staying the night so, please, for the love of all things pure cover up!" Sokka shouted after her. Katara rolled eyes. She'll wear whatever the hell she wants to wear to sleep. It's her house too.

.

.

"I thought I'd find you up here," Zuko said, grunting as he lifted himself from the ledge onto the roof. Katara nodded, acknowledging his presence. Zuko sighed, "You can't possibly be mad at me for Jin asking me out on a date."

Katara looked at him from the corner of her eye. "No, of course not. I'm thrilled," she muttered, sarcasm oozing in her tone.

Zuko ran a hand down his face. "I only accepted because Sokka was practically forcing me to go on it."

Katara looked over at Zuko, who sat a few feet away from her, his back to her. "What do you mean?"

Zuko turned around, gulping as he saw what Katara was wearing, or rather, what she wasn't wearing. She had on a black sports bra and bright pink Nike athletic shorts. He shook his head, trying to clear it of indecent thoughts. "Well, me and Sokka kind of got into a fight earlier at practice. I was wondering why he was so pissed off at me at school today. He said, and these are his words, not mine, 'I saw you looking at my baby sister's ass and that's breaking bro code.' I just looked at him, like 'what the fuck, Sokka?'" Seeing Katara's eyes narrow, he quickly added, "Not that you don't have a great ass! Because you do! I mean, not that I was looking! But you were wearing that tight skirt and you got out of the car before me and you were walking like right in front of me and—"

Katara put a finger to his lips, effectively cutting off his babbling. "It's okay Zuko. I get it. Continue."

Zuko inhaled. "Okay, so he got mad, then I got mad, and then he punched me, so I punched him back. And then when we cooled off, Jin asked me out. I looked at Sokka, and he was giving me the death stare! What did you expect me to do! I panicked!"

Katara let out a shaky breath of relief. "I was wondering why no guy wanted to talk to me. Sokka probably scared them away," she mused. Zuko smiled.

"So, quick question, why aren't you wearing a shirt? Normally you're wearing a long sleeved shirt and sweatpants when I stay over," Zuko stated, sliding over towards Katara.

Katara laughed quietly. "Well, I got kind of mad earlier, so this is my way of rebelling. Stupid, huh?"

Zuko blushed, glad that the dark was hiding it. "I like your way of rebelling. I mean, uh, you look nice?" he tried, grinning like an idiot. Katara punched his shoulder.

"It's okay, I get it. I need to cover up!" She smiled at him, enjoying the way his eyes not very subtly roamed over her figure. She cleared her throat. "Zuko, not that I don't like you being out here with me, but why are you out here? I mean, technically you are Sokka's guest. How does he not notice you missing?"

Zuko smirked. "I'm not 100% sure if you want me to answer that question."

Katara gagged. "I can imagine," she replied, cringing. She gave Zuko a hug, ignoring the way that his hands gripped her bare waist or how he buried his head in the crook of her neck. She lightly pecked his cheek.

"Good night, Katara."

.

.

.

Author's note:

The ending of another chapter. Kay, the date is coming up next! I'd like more reviews to see if people are interested in this story still, so, review! PM me if you have questions or put those questions in a review!

Until next time...


	5. Complications

_"I'll always be waiting for you,_

_So you know how much I need you,_

_But you never even see me, do you?_

_And is this my final chance of getting you?"_

_Shiver _-Coldplay

.

.

.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

.

.

.

"Okay, Nephew. You have to be charming. The perfect gentleman!"

Zuko rolled his eyes as he tied his shoes. "I know, Uncle."

"You have to be chivalrous! The men in our family are notoriously good at being good at that!" Iroh clapped his hands together, unable to contain his glee. His nephew was finally going on a date with a young lady who actually smiles!

Zuko rolled his eyes again and groaned inwardly. "Uncle, I'm seventeen. I know how to talk to a girl."

Iroh opened his mouth and clutched his chest in mock horror. "Nephew! Are you insinuating that I am calling you an awkward turtleduck? How can you say such a thing?"

Zuko chuckled, loosely wrapping an arm around his uncle before departing, "Thanks for the confidence boost. I'll be fine." He smiled sincerely, grabbed the car keys, and walked out to door to pick up his date.

Iroh wiped away a tear. "They just grow up so fast."

.

.

As Zuko drove to Jin's house, he was thinking about all of the ways that he could let her down easily. She was a nice girl, but she kind of stalked him a little to get him to notice her. She thought he was being ignorant; Zuko was trying to understand her motive. Sure, she was attractive, with her lightly tanned skin and long dark hair. Her olive eyes held something that Zuko couldn't decipher. It unnerved him.

Parking outside her house, he took a deep breath before exiting his car. He wiped his clammy hands against his light pants and began to walk up the driveway to her door. Ringing the doorbell, Zuko looked down to make sure his apparel was in order. His black V-neck from American Eagle stuck out against his alabaster skin, but that didn't bother him. His khaki pants were perfectly ironed, thanks to Uncle. He finished his date outfit with a pair on red Vans, which, according to Uncle made it "pop." He shouldn't really care too much about his appearance around this girl. She asked him out when he was bruised and sweaty after soccer practice and thay fight with Sokka. He shrugged and waited for Jin to answer the door.

JIn's grin was the first thing that Zuko saw. She quickly embraced him with a shy hello. She probably sensed Zuko's bewilderment, because her grin widened significantly and she hauled him to his car. _This is going to be an interesting night_.

.

.

As they were driving to the restaurant, Zuko stole a look at Jin. Her bangs were covering part of the right side of her face, and the rest of her hair was wanded. She was wearing a red striped Ocean Beach Tee from Hollister and black jeans. Zuko held back a smirk. They kind of matched. Jin, feeling Zuko's no so inconspicuous stare, cleared her throat.

"So, Zuko," she started, "you play soccer?" She picked at a corner of her nail, glancing up at him through long lashes.

Zuko resisted the urge to roll his eyes. She knew that he played soccer. "Uh, yeah."

Jin smiled, "I'm sorry, I'm just trying to make conversation. So, what's your favorite color?"

Zuko looked at the girl like she grew another head. "Blue, I guess, but most of the stuff where I come from is red. I hear that red is a good color on me. Blue clashes with my lack of skin pigment, according to my sister."

"I didn't know you had a sister." She shrugged, a devilish grin gracing her features. "Well, I don't know about you, but I think red is a _really sexy_ color," Jin drawled, lightly dragging her fingers down Zuko's forearm. He involuntarily shivered, a blush rising to his cheeks Jin smiled at him again. "So, what else do you like?"

The entire car ride went on like that. Zuko can't remember the last time he talked that much in such a short period of time, except for when he talks to Katara. _Katara._

.

.

"Hey Zuko!" Zuko raised an eyebrow at Jin's sudden enthusiasm. "Can you do anything spectacular that doesn't involve sporty stuff?" She clasped her hands, resting her chin on them and looking at Zuko expectantly.

Zuko rubbed the back of his throat. The dinner had been going so well. He didn't think he made any romantic advances towards her that would make it seem like he was as interested as she was. She just kept pulling him in with inane questions! "Yeah, uh, I can definietly juggle. I'm pretty good at it too," he responded in a joking manner, a small smile gracing his lips.

Jin took his joke seriously and asked for a demonstration. Zuko visibly blanched. He certainly had no skills in juggling whatsoever. He didn't want to seem like a dick by flat out refusing, but he didn't want to seem like a liar by telling her that that statement was untrue. He decided on swallowing his pride for the entertainment of this girl. He grabbed some of the dinner rolls out of the bread basket and proceeded to throw them up in what was meant to be a smooth, if not graceful, manner. The only thing that he managed to do was make a big mess and cause a huge commotion in the recently quiet restaurant. Zuko had never felt so flushed in his life. Jin giggled into her hand and suggested that he work on his juggling skills; they were a bit rusty. Zuko grumbled a little in response, paying the bill.

Jin, still giggling, grabbed his hand and led him out of the restaurant. "Oh, Zuko! I have the perfect place to go! And luckily for us, it's in walking distance." Jin winked and sauntered away, swaying her hips rhythmically. Although he didn't really want to be in a relationship with the girl, he couldn't help his teenage hormones. Jin paused. "Well, are you coming?"

Zuko felt a goofy grin begin spread across his face. Bossy is definitely his type. Zuko shook his head. 'No,' he told himself, 'not Jin.' He lengthened his strides to catch up to her. She smiled at him and latched onto his arm, dragging the winding paths of their town's central park.

Eventually, the young couple came across a large fountain illuminated by old fashioned lamps. Zuko cleared his throat. "Well, this is really, uh, romantic."

Jin leaned her head on his shoulder, gazing up at him dreamily. "I know. Isn't it amazing?" Zuko looked down at her, uncomfortable with their close proximity. Jin smiled at his blush, thinking it was because of other reasons. "Okay, I have a surprise for you. Close your eyes!" Zuko groaned lightly, but complied to her small request. What he didn't expect was a soft pair of lips descending onto his.

At first, in shock, he slightly retracted from the kiss. When he felt Jin pulling away, he pressed his lips to hers again. Her arms wrapped around his neck and sighed into his mouth. In the heat of the moment, Zuko placed his hands on Jin's lower back, securing her body against his. Her tongue snaked out into his mouth, and he surprisingly accepted it. He could taste her raspberry lip gloss. When Jin moaned into his mouth, Zuko wrenched his mouth from hers and softly pushed her away. Jin looked as if somebody slapped her.

"Did I do something wrong? I thought you wanted me to..." she trailed on, rubbing her arm awkwardly.

Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head slowly. "No, you did nothing wrong. It's just...complicated." He started to walk back to the restaurant to get the car to drive them home. He lightly wiped his mouth on his arm when she wasn't staring daggers in his back. He didn't look back at Jin; as long as he could hear her soft footsteps, he figured that she was okay.

.

.

The ride home was awkward to say the least. Neither he nor Jin said a word. When he stopped at her house, she simply got out of the car and started to walk up the driveway. Zuko rolled down the passenger side's window. "Hey, Jin?" She slowly turned around. "I'm sorry. Just, text me, okay? I need to get a few things sorted out first." Jin nodded in response and went inside of her sighed. He felt his phone vibrate. It was his uncle.

"Ah nephew! How did the date go?" Zuko could practically feel Uncle's happiness radiating through the phone. Zuko sighed. Iroh didn't take that as a good sign. "Oh Zuko, I'm sorry. I feel like I pressured you and-"

Zuko cut him off. "It was nice." Zuko was gripping the steering wheel tightly. "Hey, Uncle? Can I crash over at Sokka's? I have to talk to him about something."

Iroh's mood was uplifted. "Of course! But when you get home tomorrow you must tell me all about your date!" Zuko blushed deeply, glad that nobody was nearby and that the dark hid it. Why was his uncle so embarrassing?

"Uh, yeah, sure thing. See you tomorrow." Zuko hung up the phone.

September 29, 2012 9:57 PM

Zuko: _Hey I'm coming over _

September 29, 2012 9:59 PM

Sokka: _Oh yeah sure Zuko just invite yourself over!_

September 29, 2012 10:01 PM

Zuko:_ -_- It's important._

September 29, 2012 10:01 PM

Sokka: _Bro, I forgot you had that date with Jin! Did you two, you know?!_

Zuko blanched at the text. Only Sokka would assume all of that happened on a first date with a girl that he barely knew.

September 29, 2012 10:18 PM

Zuko: _Well I'm here so unlock the door_

September 29, 2012 10:19 PM

Sokka: _Well, I'm busy with Suki, so Katara is covering for me. You know the drill. No funny business with my baby sister!_

Zuko rolled his eyes. Only Sokka.

.

.

When Zuko got to the door, it was already unlocked. Sokka must've told Katara. Looking around before entering the house, it was obvious that Hakoda had another night shift down at the station. Zuko shook his head in shame. He shouldn't have kissed Jin back. He wasn't really sure about Katara. She was the only person that he could really be himself around; Zuko didn't like talking about feelings with Sokka because he viewed it as unmanly. Katara walked down the stairs to see why Zuko hadn't come upstairs or anything yet. She didn't care much about her current state of disarray; he's seen her at worse moments.

Katara rubbed her eyes. "Hey, Zuko. Why are you here? You know that Sokka is out with Suki."

Zuko looked down and closed the door quietly. "Sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you. I just needed to talk to somebody who isn't my uncle."

Katara's eyebrows shot up in understanding. "Oh yeah, you had that thing with Jin tonight. How'd it go?" Katara looked down. Jin was really pretty and a junior. Zuko probably had a blast with her. Why would he want a freshman like her that way? She felt like she was losing the battle.

Zuko smiled faintly, a bittersweet smile. "It was nice. But I don't really want to talk about it here." Katara took the hint. She began the walk to her favorite spot in the house—the roof. Settling down on the roof, Zuko took a deep breath. "I think I might like Jin."

Katara pursed her lips. Of course he would like Jin. There wasn't really much to dislike except her clinginess. "O-oh," she stammered. "What's so bad about liking her?" Katara turned her head, her eyes narrowing.

Zuko grimaced. She didn't even know what he was trying to say and she's shutting down. "I like Jin, but there was someone else before her. She's kind of bossy, and she can be a little loud sometimes, but I think that's what makes her special. She won't judge me or anything. I feel like I'm at peace with myself when she's around." He blushed at his honesty. Katara was blushing as well.

"She sounds like a good friend," she whispered quietly, almost to herself. She felt Zuko's hand on her shoulder.

"The greatest," Zuko said, smiling softly. Katara turned her head to look at him; he cupped her jaw. She closed her eyes, her heart racing a mile a minute. Zuko started leaning in; Katara could feel his warm breath on her face. He lightly pressed his lips to hers, so fleeting that it could barely even count as a kiss. Katara gripped the back of his neck, holding him to her. Zuko responded, tangling his hand in her hair.

"Wait," Katara breathed. Both her and Zuko were flushed. "I don't think we should do this. I don't want to ruin our friendship by taking this too far too fast." Katara abruptly stood up and walked back towards the open window. "I'm sorry, but maybe you should just give Jin a chance." And she was gone.

Zuko laid back on the roof. He looked out towards the stars. "You've given me guidance when Uncle couldn't. What should I do?" The stars were silent tonight, leaving Zuko to his own thoughts and musings. He touched his still tingling lips. _I want you..._

.

.

"So basically, you subtract the number without the _x_ to the number on the other side of the equal side."

"And then you divide the number with the _x_ by that number!"

"Yup, you're catching on, Aang!" Katara smiled. She started tutoring the boy after school after she noticed his trouble in math. Aang was a sweet kid, so she didn't really mind their tutoring sessions.

"Hey Katara. Hey...you," Zuko said, referring to Aang. Aang narrowed his eyes at Zuko as he walked into the kitchen hand in hand with Jin, who looked ecstatic. Shortly after Katara and Zuko talked on the roof that night, Zuko and Jin began dating more often. They weren't really exclusive, per se, but everyone knew that they were an item.

"Hey Zuko," Katara greeted, showing him a wide grin. Looking at his and Jin's linked hands, her smile vanished. She seethed, "Jin." Jin gave Katara a look of shock, unaware of where this sudden hostility came from. Her phone started to vibrate.

"Ah, crap! Zuko, I have to go," Jin shrugged sheepishly, giving Zuko a quick peck before leaving the house. Katara gave him a look.

"What?"

"It's nothing," she shrugged. "You do know that Sokka's not going to be home for another, like, fifteen minutes, right," she finished, raising an eyebrow.

Zuko shrugged nonchalantly. "I know. But you're my friend too. And Sokka doesn't want you home, alone, with boys."

Katara whirled around in fury. "Who the hell does Sokka think he is? I'm tutoring an eighth grader! What does he think is going to happen? And I'm pretty sure that you're a boy? Ugh! Sokka makes absolutely no sense sometimes!" Zuko shrugged again, "And quit shrugging you stupid shrugger!" Zuko bit back a chuckle.

"My apologies, oh mighty Katara," he mocked, complete with a little bow.

Katara rolled her eyes. "Whatever. So are you guys hungry? I guess I can start making dinner." Aang nodded his head enthusiastically and Zuko simply nodded his head in confirmation. Katara smiled and bent down to gather the pots she needed from the cabinet. Zuko's eyes zeroed in on her rear end. He could feel a light blush creeped up his neck. His eyes comically bulged out of his face when he noticed Aang looking at the same exact thing.

"Hey," Zuko whispered to Aang. Aang wasn't even paying any attention towards Zuko. Katara ass had his full, undivided attention. "Hey!" Zuko snapped his fingers in front of Aang's face, snapping him out of his trance.

"Huh, uh, what?" Aang stammered, blushing at the fact that he got caught red handed.

Zuko's eyes narrowed, "What the hell are you looking at?"

Aang seemed unfazed by Zuko's hostility. "Nothing that you weren't looking at."

Zuko grit his teeth, "How old are you anyway? Like ten?"

Aang shrugged, not letting Zuko get to him. "Old enough to appreciate what I see." Zuko had half the mind to jump across the kitchen island to knock some sense into that boy.

He settled for grunting. "Just...keep your eyes on your homework, kid."

Aang's eyes narrowed his eyes at Zuko. "Maybe you should keep your eyes on your girlfriend."

Zuko had never felt the urge to mangle somebody off of the soccer field until now.

"So, guys, I think I'm going to make Alfredo, since I know Aang is a vegetarian and I'm just going to make the chicken separately. Is that okay? Uh, guys?" Katara raised an eyebrow at the boys. They were both staring at each other with such intense gazes that if looks could kill, they'd both be dead. "Well, this is awkward," she remarked, raising her voice, snapping both of the boys to her attention.

Aang rubbed the back of his neck, blushing profusely and smiling widely. "Sorry, uh, Alfredo sounds great."

Zuko nodded in agreement. "Well, I'm going to go watch some TV, wait for Sokka." And with that, he stalked out towards the living room. Katara could faintly hear him flipping trough channels.

"Well, Aang, would you like to help me?" Katara asked, smiling slightly. Aang nodded his head vigorously in response.

.

.

Katara laid down on her back on her bed. _What a long day_. Zuko, for once, didn't spend the night. She was kind of glad that he didn't. She has too much Zuko in her life and it hurts a little. "Hey, Kit Kat?"

Katara rolled over onto her side. "Come in." Sokka marched over with purpose.

"Okay, I don't want to be awkward, but what's going on between you and Zuko? I feel like Suki knows, but she won't tell me." Sokka chuckled and tried doing his best Suki impression. "'It's not my story to tell' blah blah blah!"

Katara chuckled. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing." Katara was surprised that it hurt when she said that. She shook her head. "I mean, he has Jin now. Besides, I thought you didn't want Zuko near me in that sort of way."

Sokka started shaking his head before Katara even finished what he was saying. "No, Katara. I just had to give him a hard time. We can't have any soft people associated with our family! We're warriors!" He pumped his fist in the air; Katara rolled her eyes. He continued, "I don't really have a problem with," Katara shot him a look, "_if_ Zuko liked you. He's a good guy. I don't want me to get in the way of your happiness." Katara felt the lump on her throat growing.

"Did you tell Zuko any of this?" she asked quietly. She felt Sokka sit down on the bed.

"No, I didn't. But I should have. It's just not manly to talk about feelings! Not to mention how awkward it would be because he'd be talking about you! Just, think about what I said." Sokka got up and started walking towards the door. "Hey, Katara?"

Katara sat up. "Yeah?"

Sokka turned away, "I don't know why, but I have a feeling that Jin wasn't Zuko's first choice." He left, leaving Katara alone with her thoughts.

.

.

.

Author's Note:

Not much done to this chapter. Just a few edits. Next chappie should be out soon. I'd put it out faster with more reviews (hint hint). It let's me know how interested my readers are. All authors enjoy feedback!

PM me and review :) They help a ton


	6. Partying is Such Sweet Sorrow

_The cradle of love that sleeps within me_

_There will be a morning that_

_A servant of dreams will come for you._

_The moonlight shines on your thin neckline._

_I'd stop time in this world_

_And lock it away for myself..._

_A Cruel Angel's Thesis (English Translation)_-Yoko Takahashi

.

.

.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

.

.

.

Katara leaned her head against her cool, metal locker and sighed. While the students in the hallways laughed and cheered as Spirit Week came to a close, Katara felt nothing but grief. How could she possibly show school spirit when she sees Zuko for Homecoming King and Jin for Homecoming Princess plastered on posters all over school, among other insignificant names? The only bit of satisfaction she allows is the fact that Jin is a junior and therefore ineligible for Queen. Call it petty, but Katara really didn't care.

Sokka's words haunted her. _"I don't know why, but I have a feeling that Jin wasn't Zuko's first choice." _Katara let out a breath that came out more like a sob. Her brother wasn't as dense concerning matters of the heart as she had previously assumed. She should have known though, because Gran Gran always said, "To assume is to make an ass of 'you' and 'me.'"

Shaking her head with a bitter smile, she opened her locker and retrieved her Algebra II book and her Sports Med book. Since she really didn't feel like going to the big game that night, she sufficed that studying would be more productive than spending the evening sulking in her room, huddled up to the only men that really loved her, Ben and Jerry.

In the back of her mind, Katara knew that Suki wouldn't allow her to miss the dance the night after the game. Sure Homecoming was the only semiformal dance the school sponsored in the autumn, but Katara didn't feel up to par at the moment. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice the person standing in front of her until she crashed into his back, her books flying in opposite directions. Katara felt her cheeks flush.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I was zoning out and not watching where I was going..." Katara babbled on, not bothering to look the stranger in the eye. He (she was sure it was a male) had his back to her, so she couldn't see his face.

"No, no, it's cool," the silky voice replied. "Accidents happen. You know—Katara?"

Katara turned her head towards the stranger. "Jet?" Her face flushed with anger rather than embarrassment. "What the hell are you doing here? I never wanted to see you again, yet here you are! I am truly blessed!" She promptly stood up and turned on her heel, briskly walking away from him.

"Katara wait!" Jet jogged to catch up to her. Talk about Déjà vu.

"You've had your chance. Goodbye," Katara called over her shoulder.

Jet grabbed her by her elbow. Katara summoned up the harshest glare that she could muster. He took a step back. "Look, I know that you and I didn't separate on the best terms—" Katara snorted. Jet rolled his eyes. "—but I know that I can explain exactly what happened."

Katara crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh really? Do tell."

A faint hint of a smile was playing on Jet's lips. "Song is my cousin." Before Katara could say how disgusting he was, he held up a hand. "Song is my cousin, and I was comforting her because our grandmother died a little before camp ended."

Katara's tough facade broke. "Oh my goodness, I had no idea. Why didn't you tell me?"

Jet shrugged. "You never gave me the chance to. I honestly thought she told you we were related. I thought you were mad at me because you thought I hit her or something. I don't know I was really confused, And then you were being super unreasonable, and I was going to tell you that—" Katara cut him off with a hug.

"I am so sorry." The hoarse voice that uttered those words barely felt like her own. She felt Jet's arms wrap around her waist. _Where they belonged._ She shook her head of the thought nuzzling his neck. Jet pressed his face into her hair.

"I really missed you Katara." The sound of somebody clearing their throat broke their embrace. Looking up, Katara noticed that it was Zuko.

"Uh, hey Katara. Me and Sokka were looking for you. We're ready to pull out and go home. Sorry to interrupt, or whatever." He shrugged. "See you at the car, I guess." Katara looked at the two boys. She didn't miss the way that Jet seemed to pull her closer, nor the death glare Zuko shot at Jet, a look of possessiveness.

.

.

Resting her head on the glass, Katara could feel Zuko looking at her on the rearview mirror. Feeling like a kid stuck with their hand in the cookie jar, she refused to meet his glare. Sensing the tension in the car, Sokka turned on the radio in an attempt to ease it. Sokka didn't really know what was up with his sister and his best bro, but he knew that he wasn't going to figure it out by beating around the bush.

"Okay, Zuko? Who the hell peed in your corn flakes?"

Zuko's face scrunched up and his mouth, once pressed in a hard line, furrowed into a scowl. "Wait what? Sokka, what are you talking about." Neither sibling missed the way his hands gripped the steering wheel tighter, even though Katara was watching from the corner of her eye.

"You heard me. Who. Peed. In. Your. Corn. Flakes. Something is up. I'm not stupid. And you two are going to fix it, because I'm not putting up with your shit. It's awkward." As if on cue, Zuko pulled into their driveway. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have better not awkward things to do with my Friday." And with that, he exited the vehicle and walked inside. Katara narrowed her eyes at her brother. He took the easy way out.

"So..." Katara began, "how was your day?" She tried to smile until she saw the expression on his face.

"Don't give me that," he growled. "What the hell was that in the hallway? 'Oh random strange guy in the hallway! Let me embrace you as I have a search party looking for you!' Please, Katara, what can you possibly say to me right now?"

Katara's anger flared. "Who the hell do you think you are? Do I blow a fucking gasket every time I see you hugging Jin? Kissing Jin? Being _with_ Jin? No, I don't! Plus, I met Jet before I even knew you existed. Why am I even telling you this? Technically it's none of your business! Stop worrying about me and go back to your fucking girlfriend." Her voice cracked on the last word. All of the rage drained from Zuko's face, but he wasn't one to give up without a fight.

Zuko let out a harsh laugh, more of a bark, really. "Really, Katara? You've been practically ignoring me for having a girlfriend that you basically told me to go out with. That makes perfect sense." He ran a hand through his dark, shaggy hair, the locks falling back into his eyes.

"You should have known how I felt and ignored what I said, you stupid idiot!"

Pause.

Katara felt her cheeks redden.

Zuko turned around and looked at her, but didn't say anything. Nothing had to be said. It was written across their foreheads and in their eyes. Jealousy, pain, heartache, longing. Such strong emotions for ones so young.

Katara opened her door. "I gotta go. I'll see you whenever." She stormed into her house without chancing a second look at the boy in the car.

.

.

"Katara! You're going to look so gorgeous," Suki gushed, running a hand through Katara's long, chocolate locks before gathering some and twisting it onto a hair wand. Suki was already dressed, wearing a deep green dress with a sweetheart neckline.

Katara clucked her tongue. "I doubt I'll be anywhere near as perfect as you, Suki. I mean, you look stunning."

Suki gave Katara a quick twirl before winking at her. "Beauty, my dear, lies in the eyes of the beholder. Anyways, do you have any idea how hard it was to convince Sokka to wear green instead of blue?"

Katara held her hand to her lips and giggled. "Honestly, I truly don't want to know about what you two do. It's still weird, ya know."

Suki shrugged and turned her friend to face the mirror. "Now you are going to have to fight off the boys with a stick!" Katara was a sight indeed. Suki opted for light makeup, only for her eyes to make them pop. Katara's dress was unique; it was white with thick black zig zag striped with tulle on the bottom in different shades of blue. She smiled softly at her friend before swatting her away.

"Whatever, I don't even have a date." She held up a hand when Suki opened her mouth. "Yes, although I saw Jet and we are speaking again, that definitely does not mean that I want to be with him again. Okay?" Suki only shrugged in response, a devious glint in her eyes. Katara sighed, shaking her head, not trusting whatever Suki had planned for the night.

The bell rang.

.

.

"—chatting her up and stuff because her and Katara were friends for a really long time. I mean, I always thought Suki was great, but I was dating this other girl, Yue. Ah man, you never met Yue. Yeah, she had to go back to some fancy private school in Canada. Sucks that she was only here for a summer. I'm happier though, with Suki. What about you, man? I've been having Sokka hour! It's Jet time." Katara stood at the foot of the stairs gaping like a fish. There, standing in her foyer in a dapper black tux, was Jet. Talking to her brother, Sokka, like it was something normal. Like Sokka _knew_ that Jet was going to be there. She heard Suki walk down after her, faintly humming some catchy tune before slipping past her and into Sokka's embrace.

"What the hell is going on here?" All heads turned towards Katara.

Suki smiled. "Well, I know that Jet was in town. Actually I've known he was moving here since the summer...but that's a story for a different day! But really, Katara?It's just a date. To a dance. Doesn't have to mean a thing." Suki turned and glared at a sheepish Sokka. "And this guy was being a snoop and went through my phone and read the messages talking about Jet. He thought it would be a good idea to all go together."

"And Zuko's uncle let him rent a stretch limo so that we can all fit," Sokka added, doing his "Sokka dance." Katara sighed and glided deeper into the foyer, stopping at Jet's side.

"And Zuko is okay with this?" Katara asked, a hint of amusement and disbelief in her tone.

Sokka only shrugged. "What Zuko doesn't know won't kill him. Unless, there's something going on between you two that'll cause a problem?" Katara rolled her eyes as the limo pulled up by the house. Sokka and Suki walked out first, Suki winking at Katara. Katara inwardly groaned. Not waiting for Jet to snap out of his moment after seeing the car, she grabbed him by the arm, dragging him out of the door with hardly a shout goodbye to her father. _Might as well get it over with._

.

.

Zuko stepped out of the limo, his arms open to give Sokka a manly hug. "Hey bro, sorry I'm late I know that—uh, why is that guy with Katara," he finished, nodded his head towards Jet.

Sokka grinned. "Suki's idea, but my snooping. I guess she didn't want Katara to be a fifth wheel or whatever." He shrugged. "Girls. I'll never understand them." Suki flicked him in the ear, earning a surprised yelp from her boyfriend. She pulled them into the vehicle.

Zuko leaned against the limo, his arms crossed over his chest. If Katara wasn't so irritated with Zuko, she would've mentioned how he looked like an immovable pillar, a statue of Adonis. Now wasn't the time for that, with him and Jet having an intense stare down as if she wasn't there. She cleared her throat, with Zuko being the first to break the silence.

"Hey, Katara. I see you brought your friend. Hey, guy who hugs Katara in the hallway at school. Whatever." He turned and stepped into the limo.

Katara seethed. Jet grabbed her arm. "Don't worry about him. We're focused on fun, right? Nothing serious." Jet thought that she missed the hint of sadness in his voice; she didn't.

.

.

The decorations for Homecoming were mind blowing. Katara knew that the decorations didn't make the party, the people did, but she had to notice them with Jin gushing about how amazing everything looked. The members on the committee for Homecoming truly had outdone themselves. The Cirque Du Soleil theme was perfect. She wondered how much it cost them to put it together, but then she decided that she really didn't care.

Suki grabbed Sokka's hand, fully intent on dancing the night away. Katara smiled and shook her head. Sokka has no idea who he's up against. The oaf couldn't be happier, so she kept all comments about how whipped he was to herself.

Jin, Zuko, Jet, and Katara walked over towards one of the many tables and took a seat. Katara smiled sweetly at Jet. "Hey, Jet? Can you get me a drink. I'm kind of thirsty." Jet smiled in response and stood up to get his lady a drink. Jin, watching the exchange, turned to Zuko.

"Zuko?"

"What?"

"I'm thirsty."

"So what." Katara turned away to snicker quietly in her hand. It was obvious that he was in a sour mood, but she didn't understand.

"I don't know. Get me a drink." In response to the look he gave her, she muttered a meek 'please' to appease the Arizona native. Zuko sighed but went to go get Jin's drink. Katara realized she was alone with _her_.

"So, Katara," Jin began, playing with a loose strand of hair, "you look nice tonight." Katara smiled a fake smile; the tone of which Jin said that didn't sound very sincere. Jin was being petty because she felt threatened. All is fair in love and war, no?

Katara flipped a curl over her shoulder. "Thanks, Jin. You look stunning. Red is a good color on you." Katara smiled again, playing the game perfectly. Jin truly did look pretty, wearing a crimson dress that stopped a bit before her knees with a sweetheart plunge.

Jin rolled her eyes. "Yeah, so I didn't know you had a boyfriend."

Katara's eyes narrowed. "I don't have a boyfriend. Jet is a friend from camp. Why would it matter if I had one anyway?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

Jin shrugged. "I don't know, maybe if you had a boyfriend you'd quit going after after mine. Because Zuko is _my_ boyfriend. I can't say whether or not he really wants you, because he has me. He gets possessive, but that's probably because he sees you as a younger sister, his _best friend's _younger sister. You've pretty much ignored me or have been hostile towards me since we meant. Obviously you like him. How pathetic." Jin smiled, proud to finally have that out of her system. She hummed quietly, feeling victorious, and leaned back in her seat.

Katara pursed her lips, then smiled. "You know what Jin? You and Zuko have been together for like, what? Two weeks? And you became official like, what? Six days ago? So don't give me that. Zuko's been my friend since Sokka brought him to eat dinner with us like two months ago. Don't you dare tell me that he can't have girls as friends because poor little Jin feels threatened. That's what it is. You see me as a threat. There has to be a reason that you see me as a threat, right?" Katara let out a bark of a laugh, a harsh sound. "But don't worry, you can keep him all to yourself. He's yours, like you said. So fuck off and don't ever talk to me like that again in your life." Katara rested her elbows on the table, feeling a weight lifted off of her chest. Zuko's temper and poison tongue had apparently rubbed off on the sophomore. Sweet, motherly freshman year Katara would've never said anything like that. Jin just went over the line by calling her pathetic. Whatever. Who's quiet now?

A glass of punch was in front of her. "Sorry it took so long, but I guess everybody wanted punch." Katara smiled and took a sip, ignoring Zuko as he gave Jin her drink. "So, uh, do you want to dance?"

Katara smiled softly, "I don't know, these shoes aren't really made for dancing..."  
Jet held his hand out. "Trust me, I won't let you fall."

Katara's soft smile turned into a grin. "Well, okay." She let Jet lead her towards the dance floor. Zuko watched the whole exchange with narrowed eyes. Jin was closely monitoring Zuko's actions. Her eyes filled with sadness as she watched Zuko gaze longingly towards.

"Hey, Zuko? Do you want to dance?"

Zuko looked her from the corner of his eye. "I don't dance." Well, that the end of that conversation. Jin pouted.

As Katara and Jet twirled around the other dancers, her laughter enchanting the room, Zuko felt something snap inside of him. Katara was _his_. Not Jet's or some other guy who didn't deserve her. Hell, _he _hardly deserved her, but she wanted him too for some reason. His temper flared when she caught his eye and winked at him before laughing at something Jet whispered to her.

Zuko rested his head in his hand. He barely registered the DJ announcing him as Homecoming King until he felt Jin nudge him forward.

Walking towards the stage in a stupor, he accepted his crown and scepter with a forced smile. The crowd clapped and cheered as the Queen was announced, but he wasn't paying attention to that. His eyes found that familiar azure gaze, and it was like time stopped. Even as the girl who won Queen grabbed him for their dance, his eyes kept finding Katara's. He felt drawn to her, ignoring the girlfriend he left sitting alone at the table.

When the dance ended, rather than go back to Jin, he noticed Katara standing alone because Jet had to take a phone call. He walked over to Katara, hoping she wouldn't treat me as the village leper. "May I have this dance?"

Katara twisted her mouth into a fierce scowl, but consented anyway. Zuko let a small smile grace his lips. "Making that face isn't a good look on you. I'd prefer to see you smile."

Katara rolled her eyes. "I'm still mad at you. You've been acting like a totally asshole lately, and I don't understand why."

Zuko's grip on her waist tightened. "You should damn well know why. I like you. A lot. I told you that I liked you the night we kissed. I don't like seeing other guys doing what I could be doing."

Katara pursed her lips. "I honestly didn't expect you to run off to Jin as soon as I said that! Besides there are no 'guys,' there is _a _guy, but it's platonic. I don't want Jet that way anymore. I'd rather us just be friends for now. I mean, I like Jet, I'll probably always have a spot for him, but I still like you too. As much as it hurts, I still like you." She buried her face in his chest.

Zuko smiled. "Then why have you been ignoring me? Since you say my behavior is out of order, what's up with you?"

He felt Katara sigh. "I don't like seeing you and Jin together. You made a good point yesterday when you said that it was kind of my idea. Doesn't mean I wanted to see you too being all touchy feely and stuff. I mean, you wouldn't want to walk in on me and Jet making out, now would you?"

Zuko made a horrified face. "You wouldn't. I thought you were just friends."  
Katara nodded. "Yeah, but we weren't always 'just friends.' We had a thing at summer camp."

Zuko felt his heart race. Was it jealousy? "Oh. I didn't know. You said he was only a friend. But it's none of my business, right?" Katara muttered something incomprehensible. "What was that?"

"I said that we had a bad falling out in the end. Actually, that might explain a bit of my bad attitude towards you the day we met. I was angry at him. I was a misunderstanding though." She shrugged. "And by the way, I can't _stand _Jin. Sure, she's a nice person, but she's really mean when she feels threatened."

Zuko pulled back a little to look her in the eye. "Threatened?"

Katara hummed in confirmation before resting her head on his shoulder. "Yeah. We had a heart to heart when you and Jet went to get us drinks. Never leave me alone with her again."

Zuko tightened his grip on her waist and held her closer. "I won't. I promise. You look really beautiful tonight, by the way." Katara looked up and beamed at him. Zuko never felt the urge to kiss somebody so badly in his life. The sound of a throat clearing broke the tender moment.

Jet smirked. "Mind if I cut in?"

Zuko lifted his chin. "Actually, I do mind. But you can dance with her. I have to go." When he let go, he didn't miss the crestfallen expression on Katara's face. Luckily, Jet was in ignorant bliss and began a new dance with the girl. Zuko walked back towards a somber Jin.

She huffed in annoyance. Zuko turned and looked at her. "What?"

She crossed her arms. "I thought you couldn't dance."

Zuko shook his head. "I never said that. I said that I didn't dance. There is a difference."

Jin snorted. "Whatever. I get that you danced with the Queen. My question is why that meant you should dance with Katara, too." Zuko gulped. He wasn't expecting Jin to monitor his actions. "It's not just that. I've noticed the way you act around her, the way you seem so possessive of her. At first I thought you were protecting your best friend's sister, but that's not the case, is it? You like her." It was more of a statement than a flat out accusation. "You like her, and she was the complication on our date, the reason you hesitated." Zuko's silence meant more to her than he thought it would. "You know what, you're a great guy. Well, when you're not in a funk. I think it'd be best if we broke up. Besides, I won't be the one to keep you from your happiness." Zuko opened his mouth to say something, but Jin held up a hand. "You don't have to say anything. Good luck to you. It seems another has his eyes set on her." Jin got up and walked away towards a group of friends by the exit.

Zuko smiled. He didn't expect her to be so cool about it. Sure, he liked Jin. Just not as much as he liked Katara. He felt free.

Looking over at a laughing Katara, Jet's gaze locked onto Zuko's. _Game on, Pretty Boy._

.

.

.

Author's note:

Whew! Another chapter complete! In case somebody had questions about Jet's return, I alluded to it in Chapter 2. Suki saw that he was moving to where they lived on his Facebook page, but Katara was so irritated with him that she told Suki she didn't care about anything on his page.

Jinko is dead. Had to do it. It's not the last we see of Jin, though.

Until next time! Review! They help me get out chapters faster!


	7. Deceived

_'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_'Til you put me down, oh_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_I Knew You Were Trouble_-Taylor Swift

.

.

.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender

.

.

.

"Hey Katara," Jet said as he slid into the seat by Katara at lunch. Jet could feel Zuko's gaze burning into his skull but decided that he really didn't care.

"Hi Jet," Katara replied as she took a bite out of her apple. "What's up?"

Jet clearly smirked at Zuko, but Katara didn't notice. "Just stuff." He looked down at his watch. "Crap. I gotta go. I'll catch you later." Katara waved, obviously confused at what was going on with Jet but let it go.

Zuko's fist clenched and didn't relax for the rest of lunch. He muttered about stupid Jet for the rest of the day.

Katara thought his jealous was cute.

.

.

Katara was going to tutor Aang again today. Well, a better term would be that she was going to confront Aang today. Grading papers during her internship earlier that afternoon, Katara realized that Aang was smart. Really smart. On his math test, all of the work done was right, only the answers were wrong. Katara couldn't understand why the kid failing all of his tests on purpose.

Until it came to her.

Oh.

_Oh._

Aang had a crush on her. A really_ big_ crush on her. And the only way that they could hang out is if she was tutoring him in something.

That wily sneak!

Katara was flattered, of course, but this had to end. Aang was thirteen for crying out loud! His actions were just unacceptable, and Katara was going to straighten the boy out.

Today.

She heard a faint knock on the door. _Well, here goes nothing._

.

.

"Hey, Katara! How's it going?" Aang greeted chirpily, a big dopey smile plastered on his face.

Katara's heart dropped. _Oh, Spirits! I'm about to break his little pubescent heart!_

"Aang, we need to talk," Katara murmured, gesturing for him to take a seat. Aang raised an eyebrow, but complied to her silent demand. "So, I graded your math test in class today, and it was, to be honest, horrible."

Aang smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck, a blush drifting across his nose "Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I think more tutoring will help me more."

Katara smiled, "No, I wasn't finished yet. The test grade was horrible, but the test itself was actually really good. The only thing wrong were the final answers. Why is that?"

Aang's eyes widened to the size of dinner saucers. Busted. "Well, I—it's just that...I...and you are just you and perfect..." Katara quirked an eyebrow. The kid couldn't complete a sentence for the life of him. "I just like you. And I thought that if we spent enough time together, then you'd like me too." He gave the cutest little smile, a hopeful one.

Katara shook her head. "No, Aang. You're thirteen. You have a lot of time left to have a girlfriend. A girlfriend your age. I'm fifteen. I'm in high school. Now isn't a good time."  
Aang looked like he just licked something sour. "Then why do you like Zuko? He's older than you."

Katara smiled a rueful smile, feeling a blush begin to blossom. "The first rule of life, Aang, is that you will never understand women. Now, I do know a girl who lies you."

Aang's mood perked up. "Really? Who? Please don't say Toph!"

Katara laughed, outright guffawed at the thought of rude, demented Toph Beifong having a crush on sweet, mild mannered Aang. "Oh my gosh, no! Do you think she does?" Katara shook her head, cringing at the thought of Aang being stuck with that crazy girl. "No, not Toph, silly. I'm pretty sure that On Ji has a crush on you."

Aang's expression changed to one of shock. "Hide's girlfriend? No way!"

Katara shrugged. "I know she does. Gils like guys that they can talk to. Sure, Hide has muscles and is popular with a lot of the kids in your grade, but he isn't really the nicest guy around, you know?"

Aang smiled, standing up and giving Katara a gentle squeeze, which she reciprocated. "Thank you, Katara. For being so cool about this." He grabbed his bag to go.

"Aang, wait!" The boy in question turned around, confusion etched across his boyish features. "Get your damn grades up!"

.

.

"—andalizing many locations around town. Police are saying that it's the work of the elusive Freedom Fighters. No arrests have been made. Next on—"

_CLICK_

"—sewing made easy! With seven easy—"

_CLICK_

"Oh, Chad! I would never do such a—"

_CLICK_

"What the hell, Katara? I was watching that?" Sokka scolded, irritated at his sister's lack of interest in what was on television.

Katara blinked. "Huh, oh sorry..."

Sokka shrugged. "It's okay, just turn the news back on. That gang story was actually kind of cool."

Flipping back through the channels, Katara quirked an eyebrow. "Gang? What gang? There aren't any gangs here. Town's way too peaceful for that." Satisfied with the Channel 6 News, she plopped down on the couch next to her brother.

Sokka shook his head, reaching down in his bag of chips to grab a handful to unceremoniously shovel into his mouth. "No, we do," he managed between chewing. "But its not a normal gang. It's weird. They aren't vandalizing stores and mugging people on the streets, they're like destroying huge companies that threaten the economy and the environment and stuff. It's kind of weird. They tag everything with this really weird logo that says Freedom Fighters or something. Like I said, weird."

Katara rubbed her chin in thought. "Well, they're kind of like super heroes, right? They aren't doing anything wrong, technically."  
Sokka's eyes bulged out of his face. If the topic wasn't so serious, Katara would've laughed. "Not _wrong_? Katara, what they're doing is illegal! It doesn't matter if they are helping or not! They shouldn't be doing what they're doing. What happened to protesting?" He wiped his greasy, salty hands on the front of his shirt. Katara's eye twitched. _She _was the one who was going to have to get those stains out later. "But Kit Kat, if you know what's good for you, you won't go looking for trouble and get involved with whoever they are. Okay? Promise me."

Katara rolled her eyes but decided to appease the guy and settle his worries. "Yeah, sure Sokka. I'm not going to join some gang and tear up the town. Because that's just what I do, you know. Wreck shit up."

"You know, I could live without the sarcasm." Katara just shrugged. Her pocket began to vibrate. "Who's that?"

Katara's lips were moving as she read the text. "Huh? Oh, it's just Jet. I'll catch up with you later."

Sokka scrunched his face up, a thing he did when something didn't sit right with him. "I don't know, Katara. I know that I just met him not too long ago, but I don't think you should be hanging out with him all of the time. SOmething just isn't right about him. C'mon, trust my brotherly instincts."

Katara held back a groan at her brother's overprotective tendencies. "_Brotherly instincts? _Oh, relax Sokka! Nothing bad is going to happen! I know Jet, I trust Jet. He won't let anything bad happen to me. I promise."

"What about Zuko?" Katara froze. She couldn't hide the smile that has been appearing since the homecoming dance the week prior.

Zuko's words during their dance made her heart race and her cheeks redden. _"I like you. A lot. I told you that I liked you the night we kissed. I don't like seeing other guys doing what I could be doing."_

A blush started to fan over her cheeks.

"What _about_ Zuko?"

Sokka repositioned himself so that he was sitting up straight rather than lounging in his previous slouchy position. "I know he likes you. Hell, _you _know that he likes you. And I'm pretty sure that you like him too." Sokka paused, gathering his thoughts. "But you're hanging out with Jet, which you know pisses Zuko and Jin basically broke up because of you, because _he likes you_. Yet here you are, about to go—"

"Okay, pause." Katara raised a finger. "First of all, Zuko and I aren't dating. Second, he can't tell me who I can and cannot hang out with. Third, I never told him to break up with Jin. He did that on his own. Now, I will admit that yes, I like Zuko. However, that doesn't mean that I can't have friends, okay? Which is where I'm going right now. Ill see you later. Bye. Don't wait up." Katara stood up, walking to the closet by the door and slipping on a pair of sneakers and grabbing a jacket. Snatching her house key from its spot on the hook, she walked out of the door into Jet's awaiting car.

Sokka's eyes narrowed. _Like hell was his kid sister going out with Jet. Something's not right with that guy._ He grabbed his car keys before hopping into his car and following his sister from a distance.

.

.

"So, Katara, how goes it?" Jet casually asked, twirling his ever present tooth pick in his mouth.

Katara giggled, rolling her eyes and looking out her window. "Nothing much. I _was _hanging out with my brother before _somebody_ texted me that it was an emergency and an absolute necessity to hang out immediately."

Jet shrugged, a smirk gracing his masculine features. "I regret nothing. I just like hanging out with you. Is that such a crime? We had great times over the summer. Talking...and other things." His smirk widened at Katara's blush. "You know we had fun together. Really great fun." Katara watched his eyes glaze over in a lusty daze before he shook his head and the smile returned to his eyes. "But we're just friends now. And I want you to meet the guys." Katara didn't miss the way his hands tightened on the wheel at the mention of them being _just friends_.

Katara beamed at him, trying to slow her racing heart. "I can't wait to meet your friends. They sound great." Jet ran a hand through his hair. She found herself distracted by the action. "Ahem. Anyways, why don't you have a girlfriend? You've been here for like what, a month now? And you haven't tried talking to _any girl_?"

Jet smiled, a smile that would breaking the toughest man's heart. "There is a girl, and she's amazing, but there's another guy in the picture."

Katara blanched. "Oh, Jet—"

"No, I get it. Atsui is obviously really into you too. I'm only waiting for him to fuck up so you can see how much I want you too."

.

.

"Guys, this is Katara. Katara, these are the guys." Looking around the abandoned warehouse turned hangout, Katara looked at the seemingly random group of people. She recognized the redhead and the brunette from summer camp. Spelling Bee and Shotgun? They had some sort of weird nickname. Their names simply evaded her memory. However, the rest of them looked like they would never hang out. Ranging from a few middle school students to college students, Jet had a lot of friends for somebody who lived in town for so short a period. Then again, things travel fast in a small town.

"Hey Jet, what's on the agenda for tonight?" Spelling Bee? asked.

Jet glanced over at Katara, seemingly debating his response. "Tonight, we're going to riot." The group began to hoot and holler, raising SOLO cups of what could be alcohol in the air. Katara looked at Jet with wide eyes, confusion etched across her features.

Sokka peeked through the crack in the door at the gathering. He bit back a gasp as he pieced the information together. _Jet is a Freedom Fighter_. He hopped back into his car, unsure of what to do.

He felt a knife at his throat. "Where do you think you're going, ponytail?"

.

.

"Jet, where are we going? I have to be home before Sokka starts to worry." She worried her bottom lip, fiddling with her hands in her lap.

Jet glanced at Katara from the corner of his eye. "Sokka? Oh, don't worry about him. He texted me earlier saying that he was going to hang out with Suki and said, quote, 'don't wait up.' No worries."

Katara began analyzing his words. "Sokka, _my _Sokka, told you that?" Humming his confirmation, he pulled his phone out his his pocket. Quietly murmuring the words on the screen over and over again, Katara sat back in her seat. She was amazed that Sokka would say that, especially after voicing his concerns earlier that evening.

Jet smirked inwardly. "Let's have some fun."

.

.

Sokka could feel his wrists bruising from the harsh rope used to bind his wrists. He quickly discovered that snarling and screaming at his captors wouldn't do him much good in his bound position. He decided to suck up his manly pride and plead. "Please, don't let my sister get wrapped into this. She's only fifteen, and she has a bright road ahead of her. You're taking advantage of her kindness!"

The redheaded girl snorted. "Yeah, well, how old do you think the rest of us are? I'm not even fifteen yet. Jet sees the big picture, and we need to get these businesses to conform to our ways. Because them not giving a shit about what they do to the environment is going to bit us all in the ass in the long run."

"Yeah, Jet's a great leader. You should have joined us instead of trying to fight us,"" the big one commented fro his spot near opposite the redhead.

"What you're doing is wrong! There are more legal ways to go about this!"

The redhead rolled her eyes. "That'll take years. We're taking fate into our own hands now." Sokka began struggling against his bonds. The beefy one began to crack his knuckle and rolled his neck. He walked towards Sokka with the intent of ending his resistance.

.

.

"Uh, Jet? What are we doing here?" Katara inquired as she stepped out of Jet's car.

Jet walked around the car to put his hands on her shoulders' "Katara, there was something I didn't tell you. The actual reason why I move a lot. I get into a lot of trouble, so my cousin and I keep it moving to keep the feds away."

Katara's eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "The feds? Jet, what the hell are you talking about?'

He sighed in defeat, gesturing to the building behind him. "Remember that time at camp when you said that you would never turn your back on people who need you? Well, that's pretty much what me and my friends do. Only, we get in a lot of trouble in the process. That building back there has been polluting the waterways of the next town over and extorting helpless people for years and their time is up."

Katara pulled at her hair, unable to understand what the teen in front of her was saying. "What are you trying to tell me, Jet? I'm so confused!"

He slightly shook her, trying to alleviate some of her panic. "I'm a Freedom Fighter, and I needed to show you what I do." Her eyes widened in shock, her lips silently repeating the words he just said. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way, but I need people like you in the group. Compassionate people that care."

"No, no! Jet! What you're doing isn't right! It's illegal! You're hurting people—"

"No! I'm helping people that those soulless monsters tried to destroy. We have to get out of here, things are about to get ugly."

Katara stood her ground, refusing to get into the car. "I'm not going anywhere with you. I should've listened to Sokka." _Sokka_. "Where is he? Where is my brother? I knew that he'd never accept me hanging out with you after our conversation! How did you get him to text you that? What did you do with him?" She began to feel the angry tears running down her face. Jet placed a gentle hand on her cheek.

"Katara, you have to understand—" She violently shoved him away.

"I trusted you! I trusted you and you lied to me! You _betrayed _me! You are going to bring me to my brother, and you're never going to talk to me again! I can't believe—"

"Duck down!" Jet tackled her to the pavement, cradling her head as the building behind them exploded. Katara's eyes widened in shock before pushing Jet away and running away.

.

.

Sokka stumbled out of the empty warehouse, bruised and beaten but alive. He thought it was a fortuitous stroke of luck that the ropes that bound his wrists weren't really tied very well. Once his captors grew bored and left, he'd freed himself.

Limping to his car, he found his phone in the passenger seat. Worried about his sister, he called her immediately.

_"Sokka!"_

"Are you alright?"

_"Am I alright? Are you? I'm worried sick!"_

"I'll be fine. Where are you?"  
_"Walking. If you go down by where the post office is, you should see me."_

"Okay. I'm on my way."

_"Sokka?"_

"Yeah?"

_"I'm sorry."_

"I know."

.

.

Katara and Sokka cried together for the first time since their mom died that night. She took in his busted lip and swollen, bruised eye that would more than likely be purple and blue by tomorrow. She felt a new wave of emotion come over her, feeling that the whole thing was her fault.

"I should've listened to you. You were right. You were _so right_, but I just didn't listen."

Sokka was shaking his head before she finished her statement. "Yeah, but things happen for a reason, you know. I guess this is one of those lessons in life where you had to learn it the hard way."

Katara almost smiled. "Wow, Sokka, when did you start to become oh so wise?"

He chuckled. "Brotherly instincts, baby sis."

After driving home, Katara encouraged (Sokka would call it force) him to go down to the police station and tell them what happened. She knew that their father was be furious and beside himself with worry, but they didn't have any other option. Katara had enough excitement for the night and told Sokka that she'd go down to the station tomorrow.

She pulled out her phone and texted somebody who could understand.

.

.

Katara groaned, flopping onto her couch. How could she be so stupid? Jet was a smooth talking, good for nothing ass hole.

A tapping on the glass behind her caused her to let out an undignified yelp and land in a ungraceful heap on the floor. Heart racing, she initially thought it to be Jet, wanting to apologize for what happened. Fuming, she turning to the source of her fright.

Zuko.

He stood at the window, holding a bag of takeout and an amused smirk. Katara felt her heart flutter.

Stomping to the back door to let him in, she muttered, "Geez, Zuko, couldn't you be a normal person and ring the doorbell and not give me a heart attack?"

Zuko's smirk turned sheepish. "Sorry, but I thought it'd be more exciting this way."

Katara rolled her eyes, ignoring how badly she wanted to kiss the smirk away. "I think that I've had more than enough excitement for the night. Thanks for the food, by the way. You really didn't have to." She grabbed the takeout, curious as to what he bought.

Smiling at her appetite, he shrugged. "I figured you'd be hungry. After all of what happened, I don't blame you. Although, I could be immature and say that I told you so but I'd rather not get on your bad side today."

"Yeah, that would be one way to piss me off. Honestly, I thought you didn't like Jet because you were jealous. Why you were jealous, I'd never understand. I told you that him and I were just friends. I told you that I liked you." She smiled shyly, walking to the kitchen to get plates and utensils. Zuko followed her.

"So, you like me, huh?" he started, smiling as the knowledge sunk in.

"And you like me," Katara replied, smiling at his dorkiness. This was the first time they were truly alone since they confessed their feelings to each other. The tension in the air could be cut with a knife. Even though Katara had been through a lot in the past few hours and it really wasn't a good time to act upon these feelings, she never felt such a strong pull to Zuko as she did now. She put a hand to her chest, trying to control her breathing and heart rate.

Zuko walked over to Katara, putting his hands on either side of the counter, trapping her. Katara turned around meeting his molten topaz gaze. Zuko smirked at her, his eyes dropping down to her lips before meeting her eyes again. _She's so beautiful_.

Katara could feel his warm breath floating across her parted lips. She licked her lips, tilted her head up towards the older teen, eyes half lidded. Zuko didn't need any more incentive. He leaned down, pressing his mouth to hers.

Katara sighed at the contact, eyes fluttering shut. Zuko moved his hands from the counter to rest one of the small of her back, pulling her closer, and the other one gripping her long hair. Katara's arms were wrapped around his neck, holding him to her.

Zuko lifted her up and set her on the counter. Katara gasped into his mouth, allowing him to teasingly drag his tongue across her bottom lip. She wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him closer to her. Zuko's presence was all consuming, and she felt as if she were burning.

Breaking the kiss, Katara gently pushed him away. Zuko took the gesture the wrong way. "Oh, shit, Katara, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for it to go that far. I'm sorry if you thought that—"

Katara pressed a slender finger to his lips. "Stop talking." She hopped off the counter, grabbing Zuko's hand and leading him upstairs.

Their dinner was quickly forgotten.

.

.

Katara moaned as Zuko pushed her into her bedroom wall, hastily shutting the door behind him. What started out as a sweet kiss was quickly escalating into something more. He lifted her up to rest on his narrow hips, her hands lost in his mess of dark, shaggy hair.

Katara wrenched her lips away from him, gasping for breath. Zuko moved his lips down her jawline to latch onto her neck. She groaned at the sensation. "Bed..." she murmured, feeling his hands slide up her thighs. Zuko grunted in response, carrying her over to the bed and none too gently dropped her on the cushioned surface. Katara giggles at him coming so undone.

Zuko rested himself in-between her legs, kissing her lips again. She ran her finger tips underneath is shirt, prompting him to pull it off, exposing a new expanse of pale skin. Katara decided that she liked the way that her skin contrasting with his. She pulled him back down for a searing kiss, eliciting a low moan from him.

His right hand began to travel up her shirt, stopping at her ribcage. She lifted her legs to either side of his waist to flip them over so that she could be on top. Looking at the dazed look his eyes, she smirked and pulled her shirt off in what she hoped was in a sexy manner. Zuko gasped, fingers exploring the mocha flesh now exposed to him. Katara leaned down, her hair creating a curtain around them, to press her lips against his gently. She began to nip at his bottom lip, making him lift up his head to deepen the kiss.

Katara moaned, blushing deeply. She didn't know that _that _sound could come out of her.

Zuko's hands clamped down on her hips, causing Katara to look down at hi in confusion. "Sorry, but uh, you were...and it felt...and I don't want..erm..." Katara bit her swollen lip, suddenly very aware of how aroused the teen underneath her was. She smiled before her head was quickly on her pillow again, Zuko looming over her. He kissed her again, a frenzied smashing of lips and tongues and teeth, his hand snaking its way down her body. His hand began to unbutton her jeans, a gasp stuck in Katara's throat. As his hand began to delve into her pants, her phone started to go off.

Shocked, Katara yelped and quickly sat up, head-butting Zuko in the process. He groaned and fell off of the bed with Katara scrambling to answer her phone.

Looking at the caller I.D, she cursed.

_Fucking Jet_.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

Another chappie done!

Okay, one quick thing. I've been getting a lot of PMs concerning whether or not I am going to put Taang in this story. The answer is NO. I don't ship it. I feel like its 'spare ship.' Like, Sokka gets Suki and Zuko gets Katara and all that's left is Toph and Aang. No. Nope. NO!

Sorry for the long wait. Schooooooolll is KILLING ME! Hopefully this chapter was worth the wait!


End file.
